A Broken Heart Can Find Love
by animefangirl92598
Summary: Kagome had her heart broken and swore she would never date again. But when she gets to her new school will she fall for the school's bad rich boy or will she keep to her word? R
1. New School

**A Broken Heart Can Find Love**

**My 3****rd**** story oh yeah! I feel like my other ones sucked but maybe this one won't give me those 'Why the heck did I write this?' thoughts. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. Or any song I use in the chapter.**

**Chapter 1- New School**

***Normal P.O.V***

Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She is 17 years old and is a senior in high school. She lives in a shrine with her mother, younger brother Sota and her best friend Sango Tajika and Sango's younger brother Kohaku Tajika. Sango and Kohaku are adoptive siblings of Kagome and Sota. And the last guy Kagome dated broke her heart so bad that she swore she would never date again.

His name was Hojo and he and Kagome went out for about a two years. One day while they were taking a walk Hojo stopped and told Kagome he didn't want to date her anymore. Kagome asked why and he said that it was because he lost interest in her. And to top it off he only said I'm sorry so after that day Kagome kept her word about never dating.

***In Class***

Kagome and Sango were in their English class at their new school; the old one had tons of problems and needed to be torn down. They were sitting next to each other talking and waiting for the teacher to show up.

"What are you gonna do after school, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Go home and sleep maybe." She answered.

"Alright, but tomorrow is Friday what movie do you want to watch it's your pick this time."

"I'll tell you tomorrow I'm not sure right now."

"Ok."

"Good morning class!" The teacher said walking in the room. He had shaggy black hair that reached the end of his neck and black eyes.

"My name is Mr. Gin and I'll be your English teacher for the year. Now let's do the attendance." He said and went down the list.

"Higurashi."

"Here." Kagome said raising her hand.

He went down the list some more until he got one person's name.

"Alright….Takahashi? Takahashi Inuyasha? Is he here to-"

"Yo."

Kagome and the rest of the class look towards the door. A boy with long silver hair, golden eyes, clawed fingers and dog ears was standing at the door with a girl under his arm. The boy had on a black t-shirt, black jeans and black and white Jordans. And the girl had on a gold tube top that made her boobs show too much, a black mini skirt and gold heels.

"You two are late and in this class that is not acceptable. And young lady that outfit is not school appro-"

"Shut up." The boy said cutting Mr. Gin off.

"Excuse me. I'm an adult and you can't just-"

"I said shut up. Now here's how it's gonna work, me and my girlfriend are gonna sit where we want, do what we want and work went when we want, but don't count on that happening. And you're not gonna say a damn thing about it got it?"

"No if you think- ahh!" The boy picked Mr. Gin up off the floor and held him up by the collar.

"I said _got it_?" The boy growled.

"G-got it."

The boy smirked and put the girl under his arm again.

"May I ask your names?" Mr. Gin asked while he straightened his shirt.

"I'm Inuyasha Takahashi and this is my girlfriend Kikyo Satomi."

"Takahashi and Satomi, got it, will you please take a seat so I resume the attendance and then start class?"

Inuyasha nodded and he and Kikyo walked over to the row of seats where Kagome and Sango were sitting at. Then Kikyo stopped by Kagome.

"I wanna sit here, so move." Kikyo said looking down at Kagome.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked and looked at Kikyo from the corner of her eyes.

"I said move and you." She pointed to Sango. "Get up too, Inu is gonna sit there."

"Make us." Kagome said.

Kikyo just raised an eyebrow and stared at Kagome. And Kagome gave her a look.

"Do you know who he is? Who we are?" Kikyo asked gesturing towards Inuyasha and herself.

"Let's see….he's a bad boy and you're a slut?"

"I am not a slut!"

Kagome looked Kikyo up and down. "I beg to differ…."

"How dare you! He is Inuyasha Takahashi; his father owns many companies and is very rich not to mention he is the hottest boy anyone has ever seen! And I am his girlfriend Kikyo Satomi the sexiest girl this planet has ever seen."

"Oh my bad let me correct myself….he's a rich boy and you're a gold digging whore?"

"Why you-"

"Come on babe let's take the seats behind them." Inuyasha said then shot a look the two people behind Kagome and Sango and they quickly got up and took seats on the other side of the class room. Then Inuyasha and Kikyo filled the spots where they were, Inuyasha sat behind Kagome and Kikyo sat behind Sango.

"Great now that the little show is over let me finish the attendance so we can start class….." Mr. Gin said.

***After Other Boring Classes….LUNCH TIME!***

After English Kagome and Kikyo had a big argument that almost ended up with Kagome's fist in her face so now they were officially enemies. And to top it all off Inuyasha and her were arguing and stuff as well and that was only because Kagome keep calling Kikyo a whore. Best first day ever….not! And what's even better is this-

**Higurashi, Kagome:**

**English- D. Gin**

**Science- Y. Takanawa**

**Gym- R. Sato**

**Math- J. Sawatari**

**Lunch**

**Music- M. Yukito**

**Art- K. Toya**

**Takahashi, Inuyasha:**

**English- D. Gin**

**Science- Y. Takanawa**

**Gym- R. Sato**

**Math- J. Sawatari**

**Lunch**

**Cooking- H. Nagato**

**Art- K. Toya**

They had all classes together except one!** (She found his schedule on the floor balled up in Math)** The only plus side to it is that Sango has the same classes too except instead of art she had computer learning. And Kikyo only had English and Math with them. **(Same with Kikyo)** Right now Kagome and Sango were in the cafeteria finishing up their lunches.

"When we finish do you wanna check out the music room with me?" Kagome asked Sango finishing her apple.

"Yeah, sure." Sango said.

They finished, threw away their trash and went to find the music room.

"Wait don't we have music next?" Sango asked.

"Yeah but I wanna go to the room for a sec before anyone gets there." Kagome answered. Then they finally found the room. It was a big room yet it was kind of small with mics, a few guitars, basses, two drum sets, a piano and other stuff. Kagome went over to one of the sets of drums and sat down.

"Are you going to play it?" Sango asked.

"Yes, remember that new song I was writing the other day? The one you helped me with?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to play that."

Then Kagome started playing and singing.

**Kagome, **_**Sango singing background**_

**This is the hardest part when you feel like you're fading**

**All that you has become unreal**

**Collapsing and aching**

**All I want, all I want is right here**

**But love don't live here anymore**

_**Love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore**_

**I know that you think of me **

**When you're beside her, inside her**

**It must be so hard for you to deny it and hide it**

**Oh, all I want, all I want is right here**

**But love don't live here anymore**

_**Love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore**_

**And love don't live here anymore**

_**Love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore**_

**Love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore**

**Love don't live here anymore**

_**Love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore**_

**And love don't live here anymore**

_**Love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore**_

**Love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore**

_**Love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore**_

**And love don't live here anymore**

**Love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore**

_**Love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore**_

**And love don't live here anymore**

_**Love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore**_

**Love don't live here anymore**

**Love don't live here anymore**

**Love don't live here anymore**

**Love don't live here anymore**

**Love don't live here anymore**

**Love don't live here anymore **

They finished the song and smiled at each other.

"Why did we keep repeating stuff over and over again?" Sango asked.

"Because we couldn't think of anything else to say." Kagome said.

"That was wonderful!"

Kagome and Sango looked at the door and saw a woman in her late 20's coming over to them.

"Oh you uh….heard us?" Kagome asked.

"Yes and it was awesome! You play so well and both of you are amazing singers." The lady said.

"Thanks…" Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

"Oh forgive me let me introduce myself, my name is Mai Yukito and I'm the music teacher." Mrs. Yukito had black/blue hair that went to her lower back and she had hazel eyes. She looked and seemed really nice.

"Oh you're our music teacher?" Sango asked.

"Yes I am, and both of you are in my class correct?"

"Yes, I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my friend Sango Tajika."

"Well Kagome, Sango you both have an amazing talent."

"Thanks we've been sing and playing since middle school."

"Oh really you both play?"

"Yes we both sing and play lots of different instruments. And we've written songs for those instruments."

"That's wonderful! Now I have favorite students I'm looking forward to working with both of you." She smiled then turned around as the rest of the class came in. "Well let's start class. And if you both want to come in and mess around with the stuff I don't mind."

Kagome and Sango smiled back at her and they all went to get started.

***After Music***

Kagome and Sango pick up their stuff and waved to Mrs. Yukito as they left.

"What did you say you had next?" Sango asked.

"Art…with the Inu Jerk."

"Oh good luck!" Sango laughed as she left.

Kagome sighed and looked for the art room. When she got there it looked like she was early and the teacher had already assigned seats because she saw people's names on top of desks. So she went around and looked for her name then when she found it she sat down and looked to see who sat beside her.

**Takahashi Inuyasha**

She almost screamed. But then she got an idea. If she just switched his name tag with someone else then she wouldn't have to sit with him! So she picked up the index card and looked around to see who she could switch it with. And when she found a name that she remembered form one of her other classes she started walked over to it but a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"What do you think you you're doing?"

She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Trying to keep you away from me." Kagome answered and turned around and looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes.

He looked at the index card in her hand and took it from her then look at what was on it.

"So I sit next you eh?"

"Sadly, yes."

"And you thought you could just switch my name with someone else so we wouldn't to sit together?"

"Yes I did, do you have a problem with it?"

"Yeah if tech assigned me to sit here then I am." He said and sat down with his legs propped up on the desk.

"Ugh!" Kagome said and sat down as well.

"Hello class hello I am Kashi Toya and I am your art teacher. Now I know you all might not like this but we're going to be starting a project today."

The class groaned.

"Now, now it's alright I think you'll like it. You'll have a partner and what you both have to do is make a collage about each other. For instance if your partner likes a certain TV show put that on there and maybe or their favorite color blah blah."

"So basically we're just collage about our partners?" a girl asked.

"Yes." Mr. Toya answered.

"Do we get to pick our partners?" A boy asked.

"Um no your partners will be the person I assigned to sit next to you."

Kagome almost banged her head against the desk.

"And you will have to go to go to your partner's house. So you can see what their like outside of school."

Now Kagome banged her head against the desk.

"Something wrong Higurashi? Don't like the idea of me spending extra time with you?" Inuyasha asked smirking.

Kagome just glared at him and raised her hand.

"Yes, Higurashi." Mr. Toya said.

"May I be excused for the rest of my life?"

The whole class laughed since almost everyone knew that Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo were enemies.

"Um…no? Why?"

"Because I do not want to work with him." Kagome jerked her thumb in Inuyasha's direction.

"Why is that?"

"Because he's a jerk!"

Mr. Toya laughed.

"I ain't a jerk wench." Inuyasha said.

"Yes you are!" Kagome said.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm-"

"Ok enough. It seems like both you and Takahashi have issues with each other. Now normally I would change partners after quarter for new projects, but you both will remain partners for the year understood."

"But-"

"No buts it's final. Now all of you do something productive like figure out when to meet or something I've got some paper work to do."

Instead of talking to the Inu Jerk Kagome started reading her favorite book.

"Higurashi."

Kagome ignored him.

"Higurashi."

Kagome still ignored him.

"Wench!" Inuyasha yelled and took the book from her.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Kagome said trying to reach for her book.

"I don't care, I was trying to get your attention and now that I have it, let's discuss the days we meet outside of school."

"Fine what days?"

"Friday's your place and Monday's mine."

"We can't do Friday's."

"Why?"

"It's the night I watch movies with Sango, my brother and her brother."

"So? I'll just watch with you guys."

"No!"

"Too late I'm coming." Inuyasha smirked.

"You- just give me back my book and leave me alone."

Inuyasha smirked again and looked at the title of the book.

"Die For Me?"

"Yes now give it back."

"You like reading books about-"

"It is not about that! It's oh never mind what's it to you?" Kagome said then took her book away from him and started reading again.

"Inu!"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the door and saw Kikyo standing there.

"Hey babe." Inuyasha said and walked over to her.

"May I help you?" Mr. Toya asked.

"No you can't but Inu can my lips have been feeling so alone all day." Kikyo said with a seductive smirk on her face.

Inuyasha understood what she meant and crashed his lips against hers.

"Hey! Hey! No PDA!" Mr. Toya said to them.

Inuyasha growled and pulled away from Kikyo.

"I don't like repeating myself, so all I'm gonna say is talk to Gin about my rules." Inuyasha said and he and Kikyo left the classroom.

"His rules what is he talking about?" Mr. Toya asked.

"Well in English this morning they showed up late. Then he started going on about how they can show up when they want and do what they what when they want to. And when Mr. Gin told tried to tell him no he pick Mr. Gin up off the floor made him agree to what he said. This was also the same class that the lovely Higurashi, Takahashi and Satomi all became enemies." A boy said. When he said the _lovely _Higurashi Kagome had to look at him.

He was a wolf demon boy with blue eyes; his hair was black and it was in a ponytail. He noticed Kagome looking at her and he winked at her.

"Well that isn't-"

***Riinng***

Mr. Toya sighed. "Class dismissed."

Kagome left the classroom and went to her locker where Sango was waiting for her.

"Sango I've got bad news."

"What?"

"Well in art we have to do a project with partners," Kagome said putting her stuff in her back pack and Sango nodded.

"And my partner is the Inu Jerk. And the best part is that we have to go to each other's houses and he's my partner for the rest of the year because of our complaining about it." Kagome shut her locker and they started walking home.

Sango laughed.

"What's so funny!" Kagome asked pouting.

"I'm sorry but Kagome this is only our first day and already you hate two people."

"You should know it doesn't take too much to piss me off. And how you not hate them? They were being assholes in English. Not to mention after English when Kikyo tried to make me apologize for not moving when she wanted me to."

"She did?"

"Yes I think you were staring at that one guy with the black hair in a small ponytail at the time."

Sango blushed. "N-no I wasn't…"

"Oh so you did hear Kikyo call you a clown right?"

"She what?" Sango looked down at her clothes she had on a blue shirt, purple pants and green shoes. She likes to dress different and the only way to do that is wear a bunch a different colors.

"See, if you hadn't been looking at that guy…"

"I was not!"

"Whatever you say….were home!" Kagome yelled into the house.

"Sis did you figure out what movie to watch?" Kagome's 14 year old brother Sota asked.

"Yeah Lion King II."

"Aww why?"

"Because, I think Simba and Kovo are very hot." Kagome winked and ran upstairs to her and Sango's room.

"Gross!" Sota said.

"Gross what?" Kohaku asked eating a banana.

"Sis said that tomorrow were gonna watch Lion King II because she thinks Simba and Kovo are hot."

"Eww!" Kohaku said.

"I agree with her they are." Sango said and went upstairs with Kagome.

"Girls…" Kohaku said shaking his head.

"Tell me about it." Sota said.

**Chapter's Song- Love Is Dead by Kerli**

**Ok if I get a good number of reviews then I'll continue this story if not then idk. And for people who are reading My Fairytale or Love Story please forgive me for not updating things are complicated with my laptop's cracked screen and getting internet but just know that I am still writing them and I'll get the chapters up whenever I can. Ok random time!**

**ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS**

***QUIZ***

**In Inuyasha Movie 4 who were the bad guys?**

**How did Sesshomaru find Rin?**

**What is Jaken's staff called?**

**How is Kohaku still alive? Who helped him?**

**Who travels with Koga?**

***animefangirl92598* **


	2. Movie Day

**A Broken Heart Can Find Love**

**I'm gonna continue this story for you guys! And the book Kagome was reading in the last chapter is called Die for Me by Amy Plum. It's a really good book and there's a second one called Until I Die and there will be a third one called If I Should Die but I'll talk more about it in the randomness.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha sadly….**

**Chapter 2- Movie Day**

***Normal P.O.V***

Kagome and Sango were in their music class with Mrs. Yukito. Since they were early Kagome decided to Mrs. Yukito to help her with another song she was writing.

"I just need an ending." Kagome said showing Mrs. Yukito her sheet music.

"Let's see….oh how about you repeat what you have up here, but the last part say deliver us from sorrow's hold again?" Mrs. Yukito suggested.

"That's perfect." Kagome said writing it down.

"Kagome are most of the songs you write things relating to heart break?" Mrs. Yukito asked.

"Yeah…..most of them…."

"Why?"

Kagome looked down at her shoes.

"Oh I'm sorry that's personal, forgive me."

"No it's alright."

"Do you want me to tell her?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded.

Then Sango told the story.

_16 year old Kagome saw her boyfriend Hojo walking into school and ran up to him._

"_Hojo! Good morning!" Kagome said once she caught up with him._

"_Good morning, love." Hojo said and gave Kagome a kiss._

_Hojo and Kagome started dating in the 9__th__ grade and Kagome thought they were going to be together for a long time….boy was she wrong._

_After school Hojo asked Kagome if she wanted to take a walk and she said yes. They walked a few blocks from the school the Hojo suddenly stopped._

"_Something wrong?" Kagome asked._

"…_.I don't want to date you anymore." Hojo said looking Kagome in the eye._

_Kagome was shocked._

"_W-w-why?" She asked._

"_I've lost interest in you."_

"_You lost interest in me?"_

"_I'm sorry." He said then walked away._

"And that's why Kagome writes heartbroken songs. Homo hurt her really badly she sat at home for weeks crying her eyes out and begged me not to go and kill him. And on top of that Kagome even vowed to never date or fall in love again." Sango finished.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry….and I thought is name was Hojo." Mrs. Yukiko said.

"It is that's just one of Sango's many nicknames for him. And it's alright, I'm over it." Kagome said.

"Ok but you shouldn't stop yourself from loving and dating someone because of one foolish boy."

"That's what my mom said when I told her that I was never going to date again."

"Two great minds think alike."

"Make that three because I said that too only I said it with curse words." Sango said.

"I think I'll keep to my word." Kagome said.

"If you say so…..oh in a few weeks theirs going to be a talent show you and Sango should be in it." Mrs. Yukio said.

"That sounds like fun! Do you want to Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Sure I'll do it." Kagome said.

"Great! I'll give you both a form when I get them."

The class came in and Kagome and Sango went to their seats while Mrs. Yukito went to the front of the room.

***Art***

Kagome sighed when she walked into the art room and saw Inuyasha sitting down already.

"What movie are we watching?" He asked when she sat down.

"Lion King II." She said.

"Lion King II?"

"Yes Lion King II, don't like it don't come."

"Whose dumb idea was it to watch that?"

"My dumb idea."

"Keh figures."

Kagome rolled her eyes and Mr. Toya came in.

"I hope you all have started the project." Mr. Toya said.

"When is it due?" A girl asked.

"In two weeks."

"Is it graded?" Another girl asked.

"Of course, you all can work on it now or do something else I've got something to do." Mr. Toya said and left the room again.

"Hello Higurashi."

Kagome look behind her and saw that wolf demon boy.

"Hey." Kagome said.

"I'm Koga Nokimana and I was wondering if you'd go out with me." Koga said taking Kagome's hand and kissing it.

"Thanks for the offer but no." Kagome pulled her hand away from him and turned back around.

"Why not?" Koga asked coming in front of Kagome's desk.

"Because." Kagome said.

"Because what?"

"Because I don't want to date anyone so go away."

"Fine I'll accept that for now, but remember you're my woman."

"Since when!"

"Since right now." He winked at her then went back to his desk.

"Stupid…."

***After Art***

"Give me your address." Inuyasha said. They were by Kagome's locker since Kagome was waiting for Sango.

"You could ask nicer you know." Kagome said.

"Look you gonna give it to me or do I have to stalk you home?"

"No, just walk with us."

"Yeah I could do that or you both can just ride in my car. Wait you both will ride in my car."

"Everything has to be your way doesn't it?"

"Always."

"Kago- oh hello Takahashi." Sango said walking towards us.

"Tajika." Inuyasha said nodding at her.

"Sango, were riding in Takahashi's car home since he chose to crash our movie night." Kagome said.

"Ok." Sango said.

They walked out of the school and to the parking lot. Then they stopped in front of a red Lexus Convertible.

"Both of you wait in here I have to go get Kikyo from drama class." Inuyasha said.

"So that's where she gets it from…" Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha shot a glare at her and walked away.

"Can't we just walk home and he could come whenever he's ready?" Sango asked.

"He could but I didn't give him our address." Kagome said.

"Oh…do we need to pick up snacks?"

"Sota and Haku and got them for us already."

"Do they know that Takahashi is coming too?"

"Nope."

"Hey are you girl's friends of Inuyasha?" A boy asked coming over to them. It was the same guy that Sango was staring at yesterday.

"No, not at all he just has to come to our house for a project we were assigned to do together." Kagome said since Sango looked like a cat had her tongue.

"Oh I'm Miroku Ootoji by the way and you both are?"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi and this girl who can't seem to talk right now is Sango Tajika."

"Well it's nice to meet you Higurashi and beautiful Tajika." Miroku said winking at Sango.

Sango blushed.

"Please, call me Kagome and her Sango."

"Alright and both of you call me Miroku."

"Yo Roku!" Inuyasha said walking to them with Kikyo.

"Hey man what's up?" Miroku said.

"Not much you?" Inuyasha asked opening the door for Kikyo.

"Ew! Inu what that shit in your back seat?" Kikyo asked not getting in the car.

"That same shit that's gonna kick your ass!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a look. "I told you yesterday I had to go to Higurashi's for that dumb ass project Toya assigned." Inuyasha said.

"Gross…." Kikyo said and sat in the car.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." Inuyasha said to Miroku and got in the car too.

They dropped Kikyo off at home although it took a while because Inuyasha and her couldn't take their lips off each other.

"Ahem!" Kagome yelled.

They both glared at her and Kikyo kissed Inuyasha one more time then got out the car.

"Give me your address now." Inuyasha said backing out of Kikyo's driveway.

"Do you know where that old shrine is?"

"Yeah."

"I live there."

Inuyasha nodded and went.

"Were home!" Kagome yelled into the house.

"Hey everything's ready who's that?" Kohaku asked.

"This is Inuyasha Takahashi he and Kagome have to do a project together. And he decided to watch movies with us now.

"Oh alright I'm Kohaku Tajika but call me Kohaku since I'm sure you call my sister Tajika."

Inuyasha nodded. "You call me Inuyasha then."

"Cool, come with me to the living room since I'm sure the girls want to change and stuff."

Inuyasha nodded again and followed Kohaku.

"He didn't seem bothered by the Inu Jerk crashing our movie night." Kagome said going upstairs with Sango behind her.

"Maybe that's because he and Sota will be having another guy with them." Sango said.

"Maybe." Kagome said.

Kagome opened the door to her and Sango's room. The walls were painted blue and they had a TV, dresser and two beds. Kagome's sheets were purple and Sango's were white with different color polka dots. They changed into more comfortable clothes Kagome changed into a purple tank top and black shorts and left her hair down. While Sango changed into a turquoise t-shirt and red sweat pants and put her hair in a ponytail.

"After this movie we need to start on this project. And what's with this Inu Jerk?" Inuyasha said when Kagome and Sango came back down.

"You heard me call you that?" Kagome asked sitting on the couch with Sango. Sota and Kohaku sat on the floor and Inuyasha sat in an arm chair next to the couch.

"It's the ears." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Oh and I started calling you that on the first day since you were being a jerk."

"Whatever wench."

"Don't call me a wench."

"Don't call me a jerk."

"Stop being a jerk!"

"Stop being a wench!"

"Enough! Let's just watch the movie…." Sota said and hit the play button.

They all did and when it got to the part where Simba and Zira meet each other again Kagome said everything they said.

"Zira." Kagome said with Simba.

"Simba." She said with Zira.

"Nala." She said with Zira again.

"Zira." She said with Nala.

"Timon, Pumbaa. Great now that we all know each other, get outta our pride lands!" She said with Timon. By now Inuyasha was looking at her funny.

"Do you know every word?" Inuyasha asked.

"For the most part, yes." Kagome answered.

"And you guys aren't surprised she's copying every word?" Inuyasha asked the others.

"No she does it every time she watches the movie." Sango said.

"I think she seen it a hundred times now." Kohaku said.

"A hundred and one! Now shh you're all messing me up!" Kagome said.

"Oh haven't you met my son, Kovo? He was had chosen by Scar to follow in his paw prints and become king." Kagome said with Zira.

"Pfft that's not a king, that's a fuzzy maraca."

"Kovo was the last born before you exiled us to the outlands. Where we have little food…less water…." She said with Zira.

"You know the penalty for returning to the pride lands!" She said with Simba.

"Stop! Why did you even wanna watch this if you already know every word?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I love this movie." Kagome said.

"Well I'm picking a better movie next time."

"Who said you got to pick anything?" Kagome asked looking at him now.

"While you were upstairs Sota here explained to me how this movie night thing goes and who turn it is to pick a movie. He said that it's him first, Kohaku second, Tajika third and you forth then it starts over again. But since I'm now a part of it I can pick next week then it will be his turn the week after." Inuyasha said smirking.

Kagome glared at Sota.

"What? If he gonna be watching with us he should be able to pick movies." Sota said.

"Oh he also explained who cleans up after the movies. On your day's he does it, on Tajika's days Kohaku does it, on his days you do it and on Kohaku's days Tajika does it. Well guess who cleans on my days?" Inuyasha said still smirking.

"You." Kagome said.

"Nope you are."

"Why!"

"Because that's what I wanted."

"Stupid jerk."

"Annoying wench."

"Quit calling me a wench!"

"Stop calling me a jerk!"

"Guys enough just watch the movie." Sango said.

They did and Kagome didn't say anymore lines from the movie even though she could have. When the movie ended Kohaku took it out and everyone got up and stretched.

"Let get to work so I can leave." Inuyasha said picking up his backpack.

Kagome nodded and got an idea.

"Sota." She said picking up the bowl of popcorn that was between her and Sango that they hardly touched.

"What?" He asked.

"Have fun cleaning up!" Kagome dumped the entire bowl on top of Inuyasha's head and ran upstairs.

"She…did…not…" Inuyasha said slowly.

"She did…" Sango said and started laughing.

"Wow...have fun cleaning that up Sota. Wanna play Mortal Kombat, Sango?" Kohaku asked.

"Oh yeah!" Sango said and sat back down while Kohaku started the game.

"….I'm leaving…." Inuyasha said shaking off the remaining popcorn.

"What about you and sis's project?" Sota asked cleaning the popcorn.

"We'll work on it on Monday." Inuyasha said leaving and secretly plotting his revenge on Kagome.

"I'm home." Nisuki Higurashi said walking into the house after Inuyasha left.

"Hey mom." Sota said.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi." Sango and Kohaku said. Nisuki told them that they could call her mom but they said that they preferred Ms. Higurashi.

"Who was that boy I saw with the dog ears? And why is there popcorn all over the floor?" Nisuki asked.

"That boy is Inuyasha Takahashi he and sis have this project they have to work on together. And this popcorn is on the floor because sis dumped the bowl on top of Inuyasha's head then she ran upstairs." Sota said.

Nisuki shook her head at her daughter and helped her son clean up.

**Chapter Complete. Did you guys think it was good? I hope so. And you know how I made Kagome copy everything they were saying in the movie? Well I always do that when I see it and once when it came on Disney XD I copied that same part and my mom asked me why I wanted to watch it if I already knew every word and I said because I love it. That's why I had Inu and Kag do that too and I wrote all of the parts she was saying from memory even though I played the movie to make sure I didn't miss any words or say them wrong. (I didn't.)**

***ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS***

**Ok Die for Me is this book about a girl and her sister who move to Paris with their grandparents cause their parents are gone and the girl meets this guys who is pretty strange. That's all I'm really gonna say about it because I don't want to ruin it but you should read it its really good.**

***QUIZ***

**How did the gang meet Shippo?**

**How did they meet Sango?**

**Why did Kagome think she couldn't stay with Inuyasha anymore but come back anyways?**

**Who are the two brothers that were made form Naraku but don't listen to him. The younger one only listens to the older one.**

**Which band of seven member uses canons and stuff?**

***animefangirl92598***


	3. Project Time

**A Broken Heart Can Find Love**

**Just Dance 3 is…wow on this on song I forgot the name of there was this Indian man and…..wow…..**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 3- Project Time**

***Normal P.O.V***

It was Sunday and right now Kagome was sitting on the couch eating a cherry poptart and watching TV. Sota and Kohaku were out playing soccer and Nisuki was out visiting a friend.

"Oh Kagome!" Sango sang.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked looking at her now instead of the TV.

"What has long silver hair, golden eyes, dog ears and is someone you can't stand?"

"A total jerk?"

"No wench me."

Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha walking into the living room.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked sighing.

"The project, we need to start it." Inuyasha said sitting in the armchair.

"I thought you said Mondays and Fridays."

"I did. But Sundays are optional."

"You can't keep doing crap like that!"

"I can and did now shut up. The sooner we start the sooner we finish so I can meet Kikyo later on."

"Whatever."

"Well since you guys seem like you're gonna be busy I'm going to our spot Kagome." Sango said.

"Aw no fair our leaving me with the Inu Jerk to go do something fun." Kagome said.

"Trust me wench I don't want to be here but I am not about to fail an easy class." Inuyasha said taking out a pad and pencil from the backpack he brought.

"I am not a wench!" Kagome said glaring at him.

"Well I ain't no jerk!" Inuyasha said glaring back at her.

"Have fun you two and don't kill each other." Sango said leaving.

It was silent for a while until Kagome broke it.

"Start asking questions." She said.

Inuyasha nodded. "Favorite color?"

"Royal Blue."

"Favorite movie?"

Kagome just gave him a look and he wrote down Lion King II.

"Favorite food?"

"Tacos."

"Tacos? Why?"

"Cause tacos are awesome." Kagome said like it was obvious.

Inuyasha shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Favorite thing to do when you're bored?"

"Sing."

"You sing?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha nodded and wrote that down. Many questions later Inuyasha was finished for the day and put his stuff away.

"Tomorrow I'm taking you to my house so you can start asking me questions." Inuyasha said slinging his backpack on his shoulder and standing up.

"Alright."

Kagome and Inuyasha walked to the door and Kagome grabbed her jacket.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Going out."

Inuyasha started walking outside while Kagome locked the door.

"Are you gonna walk?" Inuyasha asked opening his car door after they got down all the steps.

"Yeah." Kagome said.

She started walking away but Inuyasha had grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Wha-"

"You can ride in my car." Inuyasha said and pulled Kagome to his car.

"Why you don't have to-"

"Just shut up and get in."

Kagome did and buckled the seat belt.

"Where do you need me to drop you off at?" Inuyasha asked starting his car.

"Yuki's Music Shop."

Inuyasha nodded and went to the music shop. In a few minutes they were there and Kagome was getting out.

"Thanks Takahashi." Kagome said.

"No prob wench."

"I am not a wench you jerk!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha as he drove away.

Then Kagome went inside and to the back and saw Sango and the owner Mako working on a song.

"Hey there." Kagome said coming over to them.

"Hey Kagome you'll never guess what." Sango said.

"What?"

"Mako is Mrs. Yukito's brother!"

"Really?"

"Yes, we own this place our parents created it and we run it for them." Mako said. He was a man with curly shoulder length dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Kagome and Sango come to his shop almost every Sunday so they can practice since Sundays are the slow days. Mako also helps them with their music.

"So music runs in the family huh?" Kagome asked picking up her favorite guitar is was royal blue and it had black flames going across it she named it Blaze.

"It does, so Sango tells me you two are going to be in the talent show." Mako said.

"We are Mrs. Yukito suggested it." Kagome said.

"That's cool and she tells me you have two people you can't stand."

"Ugh don't remind me about them please." Kagome said after she finished tuning Blaze.

"Who are they?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi and Kikyo Satomi and Inuyasha is my partner for the rest of the year in art."

"Do you mean Inutaisho and Izayoi Takahashi's son?"

"I guess so."

"Now that were on the subject how did you get here Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Uh Takahashi dropped me off…"

"Oh really…" Sango said with a creepy smile.

"Let's just work on the song now! Mako you take Blaze I'm playing piano and Sango you get the drums." Kagome said going to the piano and dragging it to the center sorta.

Sango and Mako did and they started playing while Kagome and Sango sang.

***Monday After School***

After Inuyasha dropped Kikyo off he went to go get Kagome and take her to his house to work on the project again. They went into his house and Kagome stopped in her tracks…his place was huge.

"Inuyasha is that you?"

"Yeah mom it's me." Inuyasha said going into the kitchen with Kagome behind him.

"We're having spaghetti for dinner and your father should be home soon." Inuyasha's mother said cooking on the stove. Then she turned around she had really long black hair and looked so kind.

"Oh mom this is Kagome Higurashi and she-"

"Finally! You dumped that hoe bag and are dating this gorgeous and nice girl right?"

"Uh no I'm still dating Kikyo and this girl is an annoying wench that I have to work on a project with."

"I'm not a wench!" Kagome said.

"Oh…that's sad….well I'm Izayoi Takahashi but you can call me Izayoi is it alright if I call you Kagome?"

"Yes that's alright." Kagome said.

"Well were gonna be working on the project now." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's wrist and pulling her out the kitchen. They went upstairs to his room which was huge by the way. His walls were dark red he had dark brown carpet, a huge bed, huge TV, a bathroom and lots of other stuff.

"Do you have paper and a pen or pencil?" Kagome asked sitting on his bed.

He went to a desk he had in the corner and got a pen, paper and a clip board.

"Here and who said you could sit on my bed?" Inuyasha asked sitting close but a little far from Kagome on the bed.

"Well it seemed so inviting so I just figured it would be ok." Kagome said.

"Whatever, start asking questions."

"Favorite movie?"

"Rush Hour 3."

"Really?"

"Yeah Chris Tucker is funny and Jackie Chan is a total badass."

"Yeah true, alright uh favorite color?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Kagome wrote down red.

A few more questions later and they were finished.

"When are you starting the collage?" Kagome asked.

"Soon." Inuyasha said not really paying attention. He was texting Miroku so he could get an idea on how to get back at Kagome for the popcorn.

**Inuyasha- wat should I do man **

**Miroku- idk pour water on her head?**

**Inuyasha- no not good enough**

**Miroku- put a kick me sign on her back**

**Inuyasha- no thts 2 3****rd**** grade….**

**Miroku- well idk**

**Inuyasha- wait ive got somethin**

**Miroku- wat?**

**Inuyasha- how about I kiss her**

**Miroku- WAT? I thought u didn't like her and tht u were dating Kikyo**

**Inuyasha- I don't and still am**

**Miroku- then y do u want 2 kiss her**

**Inuyasha- well 1****st**** its payback 2****nd**** cause well she smells interesting n 3****rd**** cause its payback **

**Miroku- wat do u mean she smells interesting?**

**Inuyasha- idk she just smells really good**

**Miroku- ….i uh think I no y but ur not gonna like it…**

**Inuyasha- tell me**

**Miroku- it's the mate smell**

**Inuyasha- MATE SMELL?**

**Miroku- yea wen a female smells really good 2 a male demon it's her mate smell meaning Kagome is the girl who is going to be your life long mate**

**Inuyasha- thts impossible Kikyo will be my mate**

**Miroku- does she smell as nice as Kagome does**

**Inuyasha- no**

**Miroku- well then srry dude ur girl is Kagome**

**Inuyasha- look we can tlk more about is later I gotta get my payback now**

**Miroku- ahh love wat a wonderful thing….**

**Inuyasha- I do not love her!**

**Miroku- yet**

Instead of looking at what Miroku had said Inuyasha turned the TV off that Kagome was watching and then turned to her.

"Hey! I was watching that jerk!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha leaned over Kagome and looked her in the eyes.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Kagome asked.

_Just do it….I want to feel mate's lips. _Inuyasha's inner demon said.

Inuyasha started leaning down until he was about an inch away from her lips.

_Do it!_

Inuyasha sighed and sat up.

"Sorry…I uh don't know what happened…I should take you home now come on." Inuyasha stood up and grabbed a blushing Kagome's hand.

They went downstairs and were stopped by a man who looked like Inuyasha. He had long silver hair that was in a high ponytail and dark golden eyes.

"Hello I am Inutaisho Takahashi and who are you?" Inutaisho said.

"I-I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Well Kagome it's nice to meet you and I hope it's alright if I call you Kagome."

"Of course it's alright."

"Good and you may call me Inutaisho."

Kagome nodded.

"Dad I'm taking Kagome home now ok." Inuyasha said.

_Kagome? Not Higurashi? _Kagome thought.

"Very well I hope to see you soon Kagome." Inutaisho said. Then Inuyasha took Kagome outside.

When they got to her house Inuyasha walked Kagome up the steps and to the front door.

"About what happened earlier I'm sorry, Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Why are you calling me Kagome now instead of Higurashi?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure but since I am you call me Inuyasha."

"Ok."

"And...lets be friends from now on."

Kagome was shocked not even a few days ago they couldn't stand each other and now he wanted to be friends? So Kagome just nodded.

He smiled at her for the first time and left.

_Until I figure this whole mate thing smell I'll keep Kagome close and the only way to surely do that is by making her my friend. _Inuyasha thought then got in his car and drove away.

**So is this story ok? I hope I really hope so…. Now I don't normally ask but I would like 3 more reviews so I know that I'm not writing this for no reason. And anyone who hasn't read my other 2 stories could you read and review them please? Thank you!**

***ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS***

**Family Guy….FUNNY STUFF!**

***QUIZ***

**Told The Thunder Brothers Inuyasha was her lover?**

**What is the Soul Piper?**

**Why did Sesshomaru almost kill Kohaku?**

**Who stopped Sango from killing Kohaku then herself?**

**Who is Muso?**

***animefangirl92598***


	4. Singing

**A Broken Heart Can Find Love**

**I finished my story called Love Story! I'm glad it was fun writing it now I've got to work on this and my other story called My Fairytale. If you haven't read them please do.**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha is not mine or any song that I use.**

**Chapter 4- Singing**

***Normal P.O.V***

Inuyasha was at home in his father's office so he could talk to him.

"Yes, Inuyasha." Inutaisho said.

"I need to ask you about the mate smell." Inuyasha said.

"Oh really? How you found your mate son?"

"No…well…here's the thing a few days ago I almost kissed Kagome. I told Miroku about it and how she smells really incredible and he thinks it's the mate smell. But I love Kikyo and believe she is to be my mate so what do I do?"

"Is that why you and Kagome have been so friendly?"

"Yes I told myself that I should keep her close until I figured out this whole mess."

"Well son it goes like this, sometimes demons can have two mates but it's a rare case. I am one of those cases since I had you with Izayoi and Sesshomaru with his mother."

"How can that be?"

"I'm not sure. But let me ask you this do you smell anything on Kikyo?"

"Sorta she smells nice but it's nothing strong like Kagome's is."

"Well there you have it."

"Have what?"

"Kikyo is not your mate I'm sorry but it's Kagome."

Inuyasha stood up and shook his head.

"Was it weak on Sesshomaru's mom?" He asked.

"No hers was strong but your mother's was stronger. No mate smell can be weak it is always strong."

Inuyasha left.

***At School***

Kagome was in her Science class working on a new song when a pair of hands came over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"What Nokimana?" Kagome asked turning around and covering her song up.

It turns out that Koga was in her English, Science and Art class.

"Come see a movie with me tonight." Koga said with a smirk.

"No." Kagome turned back around in her seat.

"Why not?" Koga came around in front of her like the first day he asked her out.

"Because I don't want to." Kagome said.

"You're my woman Kagome I think we should go on one date."

"First of all I am NOT your woman and second no one gave you permission to call me Kagome."

"I can call you Kagome and you can call me Koga deal?"

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Koga."

Kagome and Koga looked and saw Inuyasha walking to them.

"What mutt face?" Koga asked.

"Leave Kagome alone and go back you your seat." Inuyasha said standing in front of Koga now.

"Why do you get to call her Kagome?" Koga asked.

"Because she's my friend." Inuyasha said smirking because that made Koga mad.

"Class, sit down now we need to start." Ms. Takanawa said.

"This is not over." Koga said to Inuyasha who shrugged and took his seat in between Kagome and Sango. Sango wasn't in class right now she had to talk to the principal about something.

***After School***

Kagome was on her way home alone but Inuyasha jumped in front of her.

"Where's Sango?" He asked.

"She joined the karate club." Kagome said and continued walking and Inuyasha followed her.

"Want to go somewhere with me?"

Now Kagome stopped again.

"Where?" She asked.

"The Ice Cream Parlor has a special on Wednesday's and I want to go."

"Why not take Kikyo?"

He was silent for a while before answering.

"She doesn't really like to be seen with me in public when we don't need to be."

Kagome just stood there. How could she act like he was some kind of creature no one should be seen with?

"Or maybe you don't want to be seen with me either…." Inuyasha said and was about to go back to his car but Kagome grabbed his arm.

"No, no that's not it! I was just thinking of how stupid Kikyo is. Of course I'll go."

"Really?" Inuyasha sounded shocked.

"Yes, now come on let's go."

They went to his car and off to the Ice Cream Parlor. The Parlor was a nice small place with orange and white tiled floors and orange and white wall paper.

"How may I help you?" The cashier asked when Kagome and Inuyasha came up.

"The Wednesday special." Inuyasha said.

"You mean the couple special?"

"Couple special?" Kagome asked,

"Yes, on Wednesday we have this special for couples and they share one sundae together."

"Well take that." Inuyasha said.

_Is he dropping some kind of hint? _Kagome thought.

"What type of ice cream and what topping?" The cashier asked.

"Vanilla ice cream and what topping Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"Uh oh chocolate fudge." Kagome said.

He got our ice cream, Inuyasha paid and we sat down across from each other in a booth.

"So any reason you got the couple special?" Kagome asked eating her share of the ice cream.

"Yeah cause it's cheaper." Inuyasha said eating his share.

_So he wasn't dropping a hint. _Kagome thought.

"So were friends now right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I guess so." Kagome said.

"Cool."

"Inuyasha…why did it seem like you were about to kiss me?"

"Well….um…because…"

Inuyasha couldn't tell her about the mate smell so he had to think of something else.

"It was because….I'm not sure actually. But anyway how's your part of the project coming?" Inuyasha asked changing the subject.

"Fine I'm gonna start decorating it soon."

"Same here can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Well I mean something else."

Kagome nodded.

"You have so many guys asking you out and you always say no. Why?"

Kagome was silent for a while before she answered.

"You might think it's silly but I dated this one guy for a while and he just dumped me one day out of nowhere."

"Oh…" Was all Inuyasha could say.

"If we get a little closer in the future I'll tell you more. But I have a question for you now."

"Shoot."

"You always seem pretty mean and like a total bad boy but now you're pretty nice. What's up with that?"

"Well at school I have this rep with being bad ya no. So when I'm there I try to keep it up but outside of school I'm not that bad."

Kagome nodded and smiled.

"That's true." She said.

They finished and left the Parlor and Inuyasha took Kagome home.

"Later Inuyasha." Kagome waved at him and left his car.

"Why the hell do I wanna kiss, hold and be with her?" Inuyasha asked his self still in his car.

_It is because she is our mate. We want her but you keep saying no. _Inuyasha's inner demon said.

"No it isn't I love Kikyo!" Inuyasha said then got out of his car.

He wanted to scare Kagome so he went around her house and found a window and jumped up on a tree so he could see. The lights suddenly came on and Inuyasha made sure he was hidden well enough so he wouldn't be noticed. Kagome went into her closet and grabbed a guitar then a notebook from her backpack and she started singing. Since Inuyasha had really good hearing he could her even with the window closed.

_**Why did you break my heart?**_

_**And say your goodbye**_

_**Why did you break my heart and leave me with tears in my eyes**_

_**How could you say you loved me**_

_**When all your words weren't true?**_

_**Let me say you really fooled me**_

_**My heart just didn't see it coming**_

_**I still can see the pictures on the wall**_

_**Of you and I, when I walk through the hall**_

_**How can I forget all the happy times**_

_**When I thought we were both in love?**_

_**I still can hear your voice **_

_**When you would to me**_

_**You would never leave me?**_

_**How I believed you **_

_**My eyes were just too blind to see**_

_**Oh, I surrendered my heart**_

_**But you just tore it apart**_

_**How could you leave me so lonely? Lonely**_

_**I gave my heart to you-**_

"Kagome dinner is ready!"

Kagome put her guitar down and went downstairs to eat with her family.

Inuyasha still sat in the tree not really sure what to think. He eventually left and went home still thinking of Kagome's song. He understood that Kagome meant that the guy she used to date broke her heart to the point where she didn't want to date ever again.

_That's not going to work. I need her to be mine. _Inuyasha's inner demon said.

Inuyasha shook his head trying to get his demon to shut up.

"I'm home." He said when he got into his house.

"Um sweetie there is _something _upstairs in your bedroom waiting for you." Izayoi said when her son came home.

Inuyasha nodded and went upstairs. When he opened his bedroom door he saw his girlfriend Kikyo sitting on his bed,

"Hey." She said trying to sound sexy,

"Yo." He said and closed his door behind him then went over to her and gave her a kiss. But something was different she smelled weird like….Koga!

_And you have the nerve to say you love this whore. She is obviously cheating on you with Koga and maybe other guys. I want my mate! _Inuyasha's demon said.

"Why do you smell like Koga?" He asked pulling away and ignoring him.

"Uh because it was cold in a class we have together and I asked to borrow his jacket." She said.

_Bullshit._

"Oh…alright-"

But what he was about to say next was cut off but Kikyo crashing her lips against his. Everything was alright but then Kikyo started running her hands down his chest and to his manhood and he pulled away again.

"No Kikyo, I'm not ready." Inuyasha said.

"Damn it Inu! When will you be?" Kikyo asked crossing her arms.

"I don't know just not right now. Why are you rushing this?"

Instead of answering him she got up and left.

Inuyasha sighed then got ready for bed.

**Ok place to end it right? I don't know. Anyway that song that got interrupted was called Why Did You by Kumbia Kings. And I finished Love Story! Read it if you haven't already and review please. Thank you!**

***ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS***

**So I read this new book called Once in a Full Moon by Ellen Schreiber and it is really good. I was so good I finished it in 2 days and now I really want to get the second one! The first one is about a girl who is popular but falls in love with and unpopular boy. And her best friends don't know about the boy because they think she is still in love with this guy who is best friends with their boyfriends. If my seem confusing the way I'm describing it but that's because I don't want to give too much way.**

***QUIZ***

**Do the Thunder Brothers have a sister?**

**Are there other half demons like Inuyasha?**

**Is Naraku full or half demon?**

**Why did Kohaku almost kill Kagome?**

**How did Inuyasha help Kagome when she was sick?**

***animefangirl92598***


	5. It's Over Kikyo

**A Broken Heart Can Find Love**

**Oh My Fricken Gosh! I have found the perfect song for Kikyo! I cannot wait to put it in the story! But maybe next chapter and I really think you all are going to love it.**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha is not mine.**

**Chapter 5- It's Over Kikyo**

***Normal P.O.V***

It was Saturday and Kagome and Sango were at the mall shopping their butts off. Yesterday for movie night they watched Rush Hour 3 and after Inuyasha and Kagome worked on their project a little more in the kitchen.

"The talent show is in a few days you ready?" Sango asked. Right now they were sitting on a bench taking a break.

"Of course I'll be singing and playing piano, you'll be playing guitar, and I asked Eri to play drums and Yuka to play bass so everything is set." Kagome said.

"I hope we do well."

"Of course we will!"

"You always seem so confident just like the first time we meet."

"Yeah…I remember."

***Flashback***

"_Kagome, come here please!"_

_Six year old Kagome put the rattle that she had been shaking at her two year old bother to see what her mom wanted._

"_Yes mommy? Who are they?" When Kagome got to the door she saw a girl who looked to be her age standing behind her mom. And a little boy who looked to be Sota's age in her mother's arm._

"_Kagome this is Sango and Kohaku and their both going to be living with us. Is that alright with you?" Kagome's mom asked._

_Kagome thought about this and instantly liked the idea. She would have a girl her age around and they could do a bunch of things together._

"_Cool! Welcome to the family Sango and Kohaku!"_

_Kagome's mom smiled and handed Kohaku to Kagome._

"_I'm gonna go change Kagome can you get them situated?"_

_Kagome nodded and grabbed Sango's hand with Kohaku in her other and led her to the living room._

"_Sango, this is my little brother Sota. Sota this is Sango and Kohaku." Kagome introduced. Sota smiled at them and Sango shyly waved at him. Then Kagome sat Kohaku on the couch next to Sota and stood in front of Sango._

"_How come you're so shy?" Kagome asked._

_Sango just shrugged._

"_We're gonna fix that. You and me are gonna be the best of friends in fact we're gonna be sister ok?"_

_Sango smiled and nodded._

"_Awesome! Trust me you and Kohaku will like it here."_

"_I trust you Kagome." Sango finally said._

***End Flashback***

"You were so shy back then and now you're all…not shy." Kagome said.

Sango laughed. "Well being around you all the time broke my shyness."

"I hope so. Ready to start shopping again?"

"Yeah but let's go to the bathroom first I gotta pee."

Kagome and Sango stood up and went to the bathroom. But when they got inside they stopped in their tracks.

"Please don't tell me…" Sango whispered.

"Is that…" Kagome whispered.

Then a moan, someone was having sex in a stall.

"Oh that's sick!" Sango whispered.

"I know let's go." Kagome whispered.

"Right behind you."

"Wait I thought you had to pee."

"Hearing this scared the pee out of me. Literality."

They were about to leave but heard…

"Oh Koga harder!"

"Damn Kikyo! You're so fucking tight!"

"More!"

Kagome and Sango's jaws dropped at the same time.

"Oh my god Kikyo…and Koga?" Kagome said in shock.

Sango pulled Kagome out of the bathroom and over to a nearby vending machine.

"I'm surprised Koga didn't smell us." Sango said.

"Maybe the smell of sex was really strong. They could have been at it for hours." Kagome said.

"Should we tell Inuyasha?"

"Of course." Kagome got out her phone and called Inuyasha.

"_Sup." _Inuyasha answered.

"Hey. Where are you?"

"_At the mall with Miroku." _

"Great so are Sango and I. Could you meet up with us fast."

"_No problem, are you guys near Hot Topic?"_

Kagome looked and saw that Hot Topic was across from them.

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"_Look to the left of Hot Topic."_

Kagome did and saw Inuyasha and Miroku waving at her.

"Oh well come over here." Kagome hung up and the boys came over.

"Inuyasha…uh I'm…I don't know how to tell you this…" Kagome started.

"What? Something wrong?" Inuyasha asked with a frown.

"Kikyo she uh…"

"What? Is she hurt?"

"Actually she might be a little sore." Sango mumbled and Kagome punched her arm.

"Sore?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you have a problem with going in the girl's bathroom?" Sango asked.

"Can I come too!?" Miroku asked excited.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"It's the _girl's _bathroom. What guy wouldn't want to go in there?"

"Of for the love of…were wasting time!" Sango said and grabbed Inuyasha's arm.

"Hold on don't just rush in there!" Kagome said running after Sango into the bathroom with Miroku behind her.

When Sango opened the door quietly she put her finger on her lips to shush the boys. Then they heard a grunt and another moan.

"Big deal someone's having sex?" Inuyasha whispered.

Sango put up one finger.

"It feels so good Koga! More!"

"Again big deal Koga is getting is getting screwed by-"

"Ride my dick Kikyo!"

And after that Inuyasha was speechless.

Kagome sighed and pulled Inuyasha out of the bathroom by the hand. Sango and Miroku followed.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"How could she?" Miroku asked.

"The nerve of that slut." Sango said.

Inuyasha said nothing.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome asked.

He still didn't say anything so Kagome decided to hug him. And what surprised her is the fact that he hugged her back.

_Saying I told you so is pretty old so. I told your fucking dumbass that Kikyo is a no good slut that can't be trusted. _Inuyasha's inner demon said.

Then Inuyasha started growling.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked pulling away a little.

When Kagome called him he calmed down a little.

"I'm fine." He said.

"Yo man you I think you need to get back in there and end it with her." Miroku suggested.

Inuyasha thought for a while and suddenly smirked.

"No I've got a better idea. Kagome, Sango will you help me with it?"

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"C'mon let's go to my house and I'll tell you there."

Inuyasha and Miroku picked up the girl's bags and they left. When they got to Inuyasha's house Sango was in awe.

"It's so huge!" Sango said.

Inuyasha's parents weren't home yet so they sat down in the living room.

"Ok the talent show is in a few days right?" Inuyasha asked.

Everyone nodded.

"And Kagome and Sango write songs right?"

Again everyone nodded.

"I want them to help me write a song to sing in the talent show to trash Kikyo as a way to dump her."

"That's perfect!" Sango said.

"Dude it's gonna be awesome! But isn't It too late to enter?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah I figured that after the last person goes I'll perform outta nowhere."

"Good plan." Sango said.

"So will you write me a song?"

"Sure I'll do it."

"Kagome?"

They all looked at Kagome and waited for an answer.

"Actually…I had already written a song about her…" Kagome said.

"Really?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded, reached inside of her small backpack that she had brought with her, and took out her song book.

"Here take a look." Kagome said handing the book to inuyasha.

"Let's see…my girlfriends a-" Inuyasha busted out laughing.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"It's perfect. But some of the lyrics are wrong, in my case at least."

"Well I didn't know that at the time. Are you singing it?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah but we need instruments right?"

Kagome nodded.

"Can you and Sango play?"

"Yeah sure I'll play guitar and Sango will play drums."

"I wanna trash Kikyo too!" Miroku said.

"Then sing back up."

Miroku smirked and nodded.

"Wait were already gonna be in it so can we do it twice?" Sango asked.

"Well since it really part of the show it should be alright." Kagome said.

"Wait hold up the lyrics aren't really school appropriate." Inuyasha said reading the lyrics over some more.

"Do you really care?" Kagome asked.

He laughed. "Not at all."

"Well we need to practice we don't have much time." Sango said.

"Yeah uh where should we go?" Miroku asked.

Kagome looked at Sango and smiled. "I know a place."

***Yuki's Music Shop***

"Well this is a first. Are these guys your boyfriends?" Mako asked.

"No!" Sango said.

"We just need to borrow the instruments to practice a song." Kagome said.

"Ok have fun." Mako went back to the front desk and started reading his book again.

Then they all went to the back and started to practice.

**Finished! Gotta hurry so no randomness today. Sorry! Remember reviews make me REALLY happy!**

***animefangirl92598***


	6. Bye-Bye Kikyo!

**A Broken Heart Can Find Love**

**I'm back people with the new awesome chapter that I hope you all love! So without further ado let's start reading people!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any song that I use in any chapter.**

**Chapter 6- Bye-Bye Kikyo!**

***Normal P.O.V***

Inuyasha and Kagome were outside during lunch putting the finishing touches on their plan for the talent show tonight.

"So after you preform…" Inuyasha started.

"The judges will start voting and you'll come out and sing." Kagome finished.

"I brought some masks for you and Sango to wear so you won't be counted twice."

"Cool! Thanks."

"No problem, now if you'll excuse me I have a kid to take lunch money from." Inuyasha stood up and grabbed his bag.

"You already ate lunch." Kagome said.

"That doesn't mean I don't need the money."

"Inuyasha, you live in a mansion…"

"Damn wench! Can't I beat a kid up in peace?"

"No you can't and stop calling me a wench you jerk!"

"Don't call me a jerk!"

"Then don't call me a wench!"

"I'll call you whatever I wanna call you."

"And I'll do the same."

"Bitch I thought I told you not to mess with my man!" Kikyo said walking over and put her hand around Inuyasha arm.

Inuyasha looked down at his arm and almost growled but held it back.

"Let's go Inu I don't want you around this…thing anymore." Then she pulled Inuyasha away.

_You have twenty no ten seconds to tell that piece of slutty shit to get away from you…_ Inuyasha's demon said.

Inuyasha only shook his head.

"You won't go?" Kikyo asked.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I asked if you'd go to the talent show tonight to cheer me on and watch me win. But you shook your head."

"No. no I'm going."

"Great! Pick me up at six!" Kikyo pecked Inuyasha on the lips and walked off.

As soon as she was out of site Inuyasha wiped his mouth.

"So then Gaara put this guy in the Sand Coffin!" Some nerdy ninth grader said to his friend as they walked past Inuyasha.

"Hey! Both of you give me your lunch money!" Inuyasha said to them.

They both reached into their pockets and tossed all their money at Inuyasha and ran away.

"Only four bucks man what a waste of time." Inuyasha sighed and walked to his next class.

***After School***

Kagome and Sango were upstairs getting ready for the show.

"What are you wearing Kagome?" Sango asked.

"A black tank top, white skinny jeans and black boots." Kagome answered.

Sango nodded and they finished dressing. Sango had on a pale pink one shoulder shirt, a black ruffled skirt and knee high converse. With all that she had one fingerless glove and had her hair in a high ponytail. And Kagome left her hair down but had a black and white head band.

"Mom we're ready!" Kagome called as she and Sango went downstairs.

"Oh you both look so nice! Sota, Kohaku are you boys ready?" Nisuki asked.

"Yes." They both said.

"Then let's go."

***At the Talent Show***

"Wow they were pretty good." Kagome said clapping along with the crowd.

"And now preforming will be Kikyo Satomi." The announcer said.

Kikyo walked on stage waving and blowing kisses at everyone. She had on a red halter top and gold mini skirt. Then she started to sing Turn You On by Paris Hilton. When she finished she waved and blew kisses again.

"Beat that." She said to Kagome and Sango.

"Trust me with as many notes as you missed an ape could beat you." Sango said.

"And now preforming last will be Kagome Higurashi, Sango Tajika, Eri Taki, and Yuka Sumida." The announcer said.

The girls took the stage with their instruments already set up for them. Kagome looked at the other girls to see if they were ready and when Sango nodded she started playing.

_**I will wonder til the end of time**_

_**Torn away from you**_

_**I pull away to face the pain**_

_**I close my eyes and drift away**_

_**Over the fear that I will never find**_

_**A way to heal my soul**_

_**And I will wonder til the end of time**_

_**Torn away from you**_

_**My heart is broken**_

_**Sweet sleep, my dark angel**_

_**Deliver us from sorrow's hold**_

_**Or from my hard heart**_

_**I can't go on living this way**_

_**And I can't go back the way I came**_

Inuyasha was speechless never had he thought Kagome sang so beautify. Sure he had heard her sing that one time in her room but this was pure magic.

_**Shamed of this fear that I will never find **_

_**A way to heal my soul**_

_**And I will wonder til the end of time **_

_**Half a life without you**_

_**My heart is broken**_

_**Sweet sleep, my dark angel**_

_**Deliver us**_

_**Change, open your eyes to the light**_

_**I've been denying for so long, oh so long**_

_**Say goodbye, goodbye**_

_**My heat is broken**_

_**Release me, I can't hold on**_

_**Deliver us**_

_**My heart is broken**_

_**Sweet sleep, my dark angel**_

_**Deliver us from sorrow's hold**_

The crowd went wild when they cheered for the girls. After they finished they went backstage.

"Incredible!" Miroku said and twirled Sango around. Eri and Yuka walked off somewhere.

"Thanks but it was Kagome who was the best." Sango said when Miroku put her down.

"Yes, you were wonderful too Kagome."

"Thanks."

"That was really amazing Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Thank you."

"Alright ladies and gentlemen it is now time for the judges to make their votes." The announcer said.

"It's time are you ready?" Inuyasha asked giving Kagome and Sango masks and robes to hide their clothes. Kagome had on a red rode with a dog mask and Sango had on a purple rode and a cat mask.

"Let's trash Kikyo." Kagome said and walked on stage with the gang behind her.

Inuyasha grabbed the mic and looked to his right to see Miroku then to his left to see Kagome.

"Hey guys this one goes out to my ex-girlfriend Kikyo!" Inuyasha said.

"Ex- girlfriend!?" Kikyo screamed.

"Hit it!" Kagome said and started to play

_**Inuyasha singing, **_**Inuyasha and Miroku singing**

_**My girlfriend's a dick magnet, my girlfriend's gotta have it**_

_**She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots,**_

_**Tip the man, he'll ring the bell, get her drunk, she'll scream like hell**_

_**Dirty girl, getting down, dance with guys from outta town**_

_**Grab her ass, acting tough, mess with her, she'll fuck you up**_

_**No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's drunk or if she's stoned**_

_**But she's coming back to my place tonight**_

**She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat**

**She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth**

**I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end **

**You know what she is, no doubt about it **

**She's a bad, bad girlfriend**

_**Red thong, party's on, love this song, sing along**_

_**Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home**_

_**No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned.**_

_**But she's coming back to my place tonight**_

_**I say no one really knows just how far she's going to go**_

_**But I'm gonna find out later tonight**_

**She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat**

**She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth**

**I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end**

**You know what she is, no doubt about it**

**She's a bad, bad girlfriend**

_**Doesn't take her long to make things righ**_

_**But does it make her wrong to have the time of her life**_

_**The time of her life?**_

_**My girlfriend's a dick magnet, my girlfriend's gotta have it**_

_**She's a gold digger, now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger**_

_**Future's finished, there it went, savings gone, the money spent**_

_**Look around and all I see is no good, bad and ugly**_

_**Man, she's hot and fixed to be the future ex- Miss Takahashi**_

**She likes she shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat**

**She like to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth**

**I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end**

**You know what she is, no doubt about it**

**She's a bad, bad girlfriend, she's a bad, bad girlfriend**

**She's a bad, bad girlfriend**

After they finished the song they left the stage without a word. The second they got back there they started laughing.

"Did you see her face?" Kagome asked leaning on Inuyasha.

"Yeah she looked like she was gonna explode!" Miroku said.

"Inuyasha what the hell was that!?" Kikyo asked from behind him.

"It was me dumping you." Inuyasha said coolly.

"Why?"

"You've been cheating on me with Koga."

"What? I have not!"

"Really then who was it I heard having sex with Koga in the stall the other day?"

Kikyo was silent for a moment then looked to Kagome.

"I bet this is your fault!" Kikyo screamed and slapped Kagome.

Inuyasha growled and grabbed Kikyo's wrist.

"If you ever touch her again I won't hesitate to throw you across the room."

Kikyo only glared at him then jerked her wrist out of his hand.

"I'll get you back, both of you…" Then she left.

When she did Inuyasha put his hand on the part on Kagome's face where Kikyo slapped her.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha smiled back and pulled her in for a hug.

"Should we leave?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah let's-" Sango started.

"Okay everyone the votes have been made and the winner is….."

**HAHA! Yes I ended it there but you all should know who won. Yay! He finally dumped Kiki Hoe! And I hope that song was a good choice when I first heard it I was like "Oh shit this is the perfect song." My other choice was Revenge Porn by Blood on the Dancefloor.**

***ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS***

**Is it weird that I have headphones for like the day and other one's for when I go to sleep?**

**OMFG I finished this chapter in a day! OH YEAH!**

***QUIZ***

**What is that poison stuff that is always around Naraku called?**

**What are those little bee things?**

**Who was the first person with the wind tunnel?**

**How do you get rid of it?**

**What episode do you first see Totosai?**

**What will happen to Kohaku if the shard in his back is removed?**

***animefangirl92598***


	7. The Kiss

**A Broken Heart Can Find Love**

**I love you guys! You gave me so many reviews! Thank you so much! And by the way in case I didn't mention it the songs from last time were Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman and My Heart is Broken by Evanescence.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any song I use in any chapter.**

**Chapter 7- The Kiss**

***Normal P.O.V***

"Kagome Higurashi, Sango Tajika, Eri Taki and Yuka Sumida!"

The crowd stood up and cheered and the girls ran on stage to get their trophy.

"Congratulations!" Mrs. Yukito said and handed Kagome the trophy.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled.

Kikyo was fuming first her boyfriend dumped her in the worst way. Then that Higurashi bitch wins!? Kikyo was going to get her back no matter what it took.

Kagome and Sango went backstage again and we congratulated by Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Good job you deserved it." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"I can't believe we won." Sango said taking the trophy from Kagome and looking it over. Eri and Yuka said that since Kagome wrote the song she and Sango should keep the trophy.

"You know you did good singing that song." Kagome complimented Inuyasha.

"Thanks." Inuyasha smirked.

Inuyasha stepped closer to Kagome.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha didn't say anything he only stepped closer. Once she was in a reaching distance he grabbed her by the back of the head and brought her closer to his lips. He was just an inch away when…

"Guys Sango agreed to go out with me…" Miroku trailed off when he saw what they were doing or what they were about to do.

Kagome jumped back and blushed when she herd Sango giggling.

"Did we interrupt something?" Sango asked.

"No!" Kagome said. She went over to Sango, grabbed her hand and ran out to her mom.

"Kagome, Sango you girls were so amazing." Ms. Higurashi said hugging both of them.

"Thanks." They both said and hugged them back.

"Did you see Inuyasha? He was so cool up there!" Sota said.

"And that song was so funny." Kohaku said.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other then laughed.

"What?" Sota asked.

"Nothing let's go home." Kagome said

***Next Day***

"So you and Miroku huh?" Kagome said. She and Sango were upstairs painting their nails.

"Yeah…so you and Inuya-" Sango said.

"Shut it nothing happened." Kagome said cutting her off.

"But something was about to happen."

"Well nothing did so-"

***Ring Ring***

Kagome reached over to nightstand and got her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"_We're going to do something today." _Inuyasha said.

"What? Why?"

"_Because I said so, so be ready in an hour." _Then he hung up.

"What the hell?" Kagome mumbled.

"Who was it?" Sango asked.

"The Inu Jerk."

"I haven't herded that name in a while. What did he want?"

"He says that were doing something today and he didn't give me any details."

"A date?"

"No!"

"Ok whatever you say…hey maybe Miroku and I should go on a date too."

"It's not a date!"

"Yeah, yeah get off your ass and get dressed."

They both got up and changed. Kagome put on a red shirt, black shorts and white sneakers. And Sango put on a dark blue tank top with a black jacket, black skinny jeans and black flats.

"Hey it's me I wanna go out so pick me up. Yes now. Ok bye." Then Sango hung up.

"Miroku said yes?" Kagome asked.

Sango smiled and nodded.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is here!" Kagome's mom called from downstairs.

Kagome and Sango went downstairs together.

"So tell us, who were those babes you were with on stage?" Kohaku asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah the one in the dog mask looked the best." Sota said.

"No the cat mask." Kohaku argued.

After he said that Inuyasha started laughing.

"What?" Sota asked.

"Those babes were both of your sisters."

"The dog mask girl…" Sota said.

"Me." Kagome said from behind him.

"And the cat…" Kohaku said.

"Yours truly." Sango said.

Sota and Kohaku looked at each other slowly.

"EW!" They both screamed and ran away.

Inuyasha shook his head at the boys and looked Kagome up and down. It made her blush and him smirk.

"You ready?" He asked.

She nodded and walked out and he followed.

"Have fun you too." Sango called and waved.

"Shut up!" Kagome called back.

Sango stood at the door until Inuyasha pulled off. She believed that they were starting to fall for each other and if Inuyasha could get Kagome to admit it she might start to love again.

***Inuyasha's House***

"And what exactly are we doing?" Kagome asked once they were inside.

"Hang out." Inuyasha said.

"Are you ready to present our project?"

"Yeah are you?"

"Yup."

They went upstairs to his room and Inuyasha shut the door.

"Where are your parents?"

"Out visiting my brother and his wife."

Kagome sat on his bed.

"You have a brother?" She asked.

He nodded then went into his closet. When he came out he had Sorry in his hand.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I hold the record for all time champ you know." Inuyasha said.

"Oh yeah then let's play."

They played at least eight games and now they both were tied.

"I can't play anymore I'm bored." Kagome said.

"So am I, so tell me why you don't want to date anyone."

"Why?"

Inuyasha shrugged then moved the game out of the way and laid down on his back.

"Tell me." He said.

"Fine." Kagome told him everything and now Inuyasha was sitting up.

"What the fuck? Who does that?" Inuyasha asked.

"There was a bit more." Kagome said.

"What?"

"Don't tell Sango about this I don't need her tracking Hojo down. The day after he broke up with me I saw him with this cheerleader girl and they were kissing. Then he had the nerve to try to ask me out again even though he was with that cheerleader."

"Really? Maybe you should have told Sango instead of me."

"Why?"

"Because if I ever see this ass I'm going to do more than just hurt him."

Kagome smiled and leaned over and hugged him.

"Thanks." She said.

When she pulled away Inuyasha looked her in the eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked.

Kagome was in shock so all she did was nod. Inuyasha leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

_Finally. _Inuyasha's demon said.

The kiss was sweet and they both loved it. Inuyasha ran his tongue across Kagome's bottom lip and she let him in. While they were doing this Inuyasha started to lean on top of her. She moaned when she felt his hand going up her stomach to her breast ad he was just about to cup it when…

"Inu-kun!" A girl with a pink top and white pants on said.

When they heard her they jumped apart as fast as they could.

"Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

"Did I interrupt something?" Rin asked with a smirk.

"Yes!" Inuyasha said.

"I thought you would have been happier to see us little brother." A man with a black suit on said coming in after Rin.

"I am happy, to see Rin but you…" Inuyasha said.

"Funny. Aren't you going to introduce us to your little friend there?" The man asked.

"Kagome this is my older brother Sesshomaru and his wife Rin. Guys this is Kagome."

"Wait I heard you dumped that little slut girl is that true?" Rin asked.

"Yes it is." Inuyasha said.

"Oh my god yes! Finally and it looks like you already found yourself a nice non slutty girl!"

"Uh no…were not-" Kagome tried to say.

"Fluffy-kun we need to do something to celebrate this wonderful thing!" Rin said.

"Fluffy-kun I forgot about that!" Inuyasha said laughing.

"And you will forget it again, if you want no harm to come to you." Sesshomaru said.

"Fine where are mom and dad?"

"They went to go get food let's go downstairs and wait for them." Rin jumped on Sesshomaru's back and he turned his head to look at her.

"What? My feet hurt now move Sesshy!" Rin said.

Then they left.

"Well they killed the mood so want to go with them?" Inuyasha asked standing up.

Kagome nodded and stood up too.

"You alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Is it about the kiss? Did you not like it?"

"No! I loved it…"

"Then what is it?"

"I swore I would…never mind let's go." Kagome walked around him but Inuyasha pulled her back.

"You swore what?" Inuyasha asked.

"I swore I would never date or fall in love or anything ever again but…" Kagome trailed off.

"But?"

"But I'm not sure what I'm feeling for you right now."

"Kagome I won't hurt you."

"I can't be sure of that."

"Then I'll prove it to you."

"How?"

Inuyasha smirked and moved his lips to her ear.

"You'll see."

**Another completed chappy! Sorry for the wait people school is the dumbest thing ever…oh well what can you do?**

***ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS***

**So pretty soon I'm going to post a new story. Just thought I'd let you know.**

***QUIZ***

**Who was Naraku when Kikyo took care of him in a cave?**

**How many years has Inuyasha been sealed to the sacred tree?**

**How old is Kagome?**

**When does Ayame first appear?**

**What was the promise made on the night of the Lunar Rainbow?**

**Who made the promise?**

***animefangirl92598***


	8. A Song for You

**A Broken Heart Find Love**

**Hey everybody! Life treating ya good? I got that from my Naruto game but anyway heres another chapter that everyone should like.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any song I use in any chapter.**

**Chapter 8- A Song for You**

***Normal P.O.V***

Inuyasha walked into the store he need to go to and looked for the one person who might be able to help him.

"Hey there Inuyasha it's been a while."

"I need your help."

"With?"

"Writing a song for Kagome that will tell her how I feel."

"Oh really,"

"Yeah so will you help?"

Mako stood up and clapped Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"Let's do it."

***Kagome's House a Week Later***

"Sango," Kagome said.

They were watching TV downstairs.

"Yes." Sango answered.

"Inuyasha kissed me…"

Sango jumped up from where she was sitting on the couch and looked at Kagome.

"Details!" She said.

"He asked if he could kiss me and I nodded yes."

Sango smirked.

"I told you he liked you."

"I know."

"Do you like him?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I swore-"

"Kagome you can't do that give him a chance."

Kagome was silent for a moment then heard her phone ring."

"Hello?"

"_It's me come to Yuki's Music Shop in like thirty."_

"Why?"

"_Just come I've got a surprise for you."_

Then he hung up.

"Was that Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Yeah he said to go to Yuki's." Kagome said.

"Why?"

"He said he has a surprise for me."

"What if it's a song he's been working on to tell you how he feels?"

"I don't think so."

"If it is you owe me ten bucks."

"….Deal."

They went upstairs and got dressed. Kagome wore an emerald green shirt and black skinny jeans with black shoes. And Sango wore a yellow tank top, yellow skinny jeans, white flats and a white hoodie.

"So we gonna walk?" Sango asked after she slid a red headband on.

"Yeah I guess we are." Kagome answered.

"Awesome it's been a while since we've walked together."

Kagome nodded and smiled and they left.

When they got to Yuki's they found Inuyasha, Miroku, and Mako all sitting in the back waiting for them.

"Oh look their here." Mako said and stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Hey, what was the surprise?" Kagome asked.

"Someone likes to rush." Inuyasha said with a smirk and walked over to Kagome.

"Yeah I do so what is it?"

"First…" Inuyasha said and grabbed one of the chairs the guys were sitting in and pulled Kagome down into it. Miroku sat Sango down next to her.

"And…." Inuyasha pulled a microphone in front of him.

Mako and Miroku stood of to the side near the engineer thing.

"Now…." Inuyasha pulled the microphone to his lips and stared singing.

_**You wanna know the truth?**_

_**Check it out**_

_**How should I describe ya? Sweeter then Godiva**_

_**But your thoughts go deeper than a scuba diver**_

_**Whether you're in sweatpants or dressed in Prada**_

_**You can make me dizzy like a racecar driver**_

_**I wanna take you to a party**_

_**Hold your hand and show off to everybody**_

_**Me? I could be in jeans and a hood**_

_**Cause your so fine you make me look good**_

_**(You belong to me)**_

_**Oh! You're the passion in my life**_

_**You're the secret I can't hide**_

_**There will come a day, I can't wait to say**_

_**You belong to me, girl**_

_**And if I let you know tonight**_

_**It'll be alright I bet**_

_**You don't know it yet,**_

_**But baby you belong to me**_

_**Never had a girl get at me like this**_

_**She could read my mind, it's like she a psychic**_

_**Every night, I'm outside her window **_

_**But I can't let her know how I feel, oh**_

_**Every time she near, my heart skip a beat**_

_**And I'm just hoping I can see her on the weekend**_

_**I'll be your best friend, I'll be your homie**_

_**Just stick around so you can get to know me, yeah**_

_**Oh! You're the passion in my life**_

_**You're the secret I can't hide**_

_**There will come a day, I can't wait to say**_

_**You belong to me, girl**_

_**And if I let you know tonight**_

_**It'll be alright I bet**_

_**You don't know it yet,**_

_**But baby you belong to me**_

_**You've been looking for the one, I've been looking for a dime**_

_**Maybe we can both find it at the same time**_

_**I'm blinded by your shine, you're kinda like the sun**_

_**Cause the world revolves around you till my days are done**_

_**I try to say something, but you had me speechless**_

_**I had to hit the booth to tell my secrets**_

_**See I could split a line, but it's more than my words**_

_**I cannot describe what an angel deserves**_

_**(You belong to me)**_

_**Oh! You're the passion in my life**_

_**You're the secret I can't hide**_

_**There will come a day, I can't wait to say**_

_**You belong to me, girl**_

_**And if I let you know tonight**_

_**It'll be alright I bet**_

_**You don't know it yet,**_

_**But baby you belong to me**_

_**Oh!**_

_**(You belong to me)**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**(Baby you belong to me)**_

_**You belong to me**_

_**Baby you belong to me**_

When Inuyasha finished he walked over to Kagome who had tears in her eyes and pulled her up.

"Will you go out with me, Kagome?" He asked and looked her I the eyes.

Kagome smiled and nodded. Inuyasha smiled back then kissed her.

"Finally!" Sango stood up and screamed.

"I'm happy for you Kagome and I'm sure Mai will be too." Mako said when they pulled away.

"Oh…" Kagome reached into her pocket and handed Sango something.

"Ten dollars?" Sango asked looked at the money then back at Kagome.

"Remember before we left…"

***Flashback***

"_**Was that Inuyasha?" Sango asked.**_

"_**Yeah he said to go to Yuki's." Kagome said.**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**He said he has a surprise for me."**_

"_**What if it's a song he's been working on to tell you how he feels?"**_

"_**I don't think so."**_

"_**If it is you owe me ten bucks."**_

"…_**.Deal."**_

***Flashback End***

"Oh yeah…cool!"

"Now that were all together we should go on a double date." Miroku said and wrapped his arm around Sango's waist.

They all looked at him in silence.

"What?" He asked.

"That's actually a pretty good idea." Kagome said.

"And not perverted at all." Inuyasha added.

Miroku smirked.

"Come on, I'm not _that _perverted I have a good mi-"

He didn't get to finish because a cherry red Sango knocked him out since he was rubbing her ass the entire time he was talking.

"Stupid ass perverted boyfriend…" Sango mumbled.

After a while and after Miroku woke up the gang left Yuki's and went home. Inuyasha dropped Miroku off first and then the girls. He walked them up the steps and when Sango went inside he pulled Kagome to him and buried his nose in her hair.

"How long have you been working on that song?" Kagome asked looking into his golden eyes.

"For a week did you like it?" Inuyasha asked looking into her brown ones.

"I loved it and I'd love to go to sleep."

He chuckled. "Alright I'll call you tomorrow."

He leaned down and kissed her for a while then slowly pulled away.

"Goodnight, Kagome."

"Goodnight, Inuyasha."

With one last kiss Inuyasha went down the steps and Kagome went inside.

**Hey hoped you liked it! I hate school and blah blah stuff I've said before.**

***ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS***

**I think the sexiest person alive is Thor from the Avengers. I don't know I think I'm a huge sucker for guys with long hair. : D**

***QUIZ***

**Why did Naraku make Hakudoshi?**

**Who made the Shikon Jewel?**

**Why?**

**Why did Kohaku kill his family and friends?**

**Why did Miroku take the Jewel from Kagome?**

**What does the Soul Piper look like?**

***animefangirl92598***


	9. Day at the Carnival with Some Trouble

**A Broken Heart Can Find Love**

**Yo! What goes on guys? It's been a while huh but I'm back now! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Yeah I know I'm like really late saying that…oh well what can you do?**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha is not mine or any song I may use. But I do own an Inuyasha key chain and pillow case and also the first two seasons. XD**

**Chapter 9- Day at the Carnival with Some Trouble**

***Normal P.O.V***

"You want to go to a carnival?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. He and Miroku came over a few minutes ago. Kagome's mother was downstairs and Sota and Kohaku we're out bike riding.

"Yeah the spring carnival just opened and Miroku and I thought it would be a good double date idea." Inuyasha said.

"Sure sounds like fun to me."

"I'm in too." Sango said.

"Then let's go." Miroku said.

"Go right now?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, why not?" Inuyasha stood up and led Kagome out by the waist and Miroku took Sango's hand. They got into Inuyasha's car and left.

When they pulled into the carnival they got out of the car and tried to figure out what to go on first.

"Let's go on a Ferris Wheel." Kagome said.

"Nah how bout a roller coaster." Inuyasha said.

"No!"

"Why not are you scared?"

"Absolutely not come on." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him toward the ride.

"Is Kagome scared of roller coasters?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Sorta she just doesn't like ones with loops."

"Well I guess she won't like this one."

"What do you mean?"

Miroku pointed at the ride and Sango saw that it had tons of loops.

"Hey Kag-" Sango didn't get to finish because Miroku put his hand over her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked pulling it off.

"This is the perfect opportunity for Inuyasha."

"Huh?"

"Usually when a girl gets scared she grabs onto the guy."

Sango rolled her eyes.

"Although I want you to hold on to me in a different situa-"

"Shut up." Sango walked away leaving Miroku with a red hand print on his face.

After the ride Kagome was practically shaking.

"It wasn't that bad Kagome!" Inuyasha said laughing.

She only glared at him and walked off.

"Hey! You agreed to get on it."

She still ignored him.

"Sango help me out."

"I'm not getting involved." She said.

"Thanks…Kagome come on talk to me." He said running up to her.

She still didn't say anything.

"If you talk to me we can go in there."

She looked to where he was pointing and saw that was Cupid's Tunnel. She smiled and pulled him over to it.

"That was all it took?"

"Yes." She finally replied.

He took her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"Where did Sango and Miroku go?"

Inuyasha looked around but couldn't find them.

"I guess they walked off."

"You two can go." The ticket guy said.

They sat in the boat and Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to him.

"I haven't kissed you properly all day." Inuyasha said in her ear.

"Then do it." Kagome said.

He smirked and kissed her soft and slowly on the lips. When they got off they went to a game stall and Inuyasha won Kagome a lion.

"Well look at who we have here."

They turned around and saw Kikyo smirking with her hand on her hip. She had on a tight red halter top and yellow mini skirt with black heels.

"What the hell? Are you stalking us?" Inuyasha asked.

"No I'm on a date. But I'm glad I ran into you look at what your missing Inu." She turned around and showed off her outfit.

"I see I'm not missing much."

She glared at him and looked down at Inuyasha and Kagome's intertwined hands.

"Are you two together?" She asked.

"Yeah we are." Kagome said.

"Interesting…."

"Hey I've got…the…drinks…Kagome?"

"Hojo?" Kagome asked with a gasp.

"You…what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same…"

Inuyasha was confused and Kikyo smirked.

"Oh that's right you and Hojo used to date right?" She asked.

"Hold up this is the ass that dumped you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, this is Hojo. But why are you here?" Kagome asked.

"I just moved here a few days but I had no idea you lived here." Hojo answered.

"What the hell is that Hojo?"

They all turned around and saw Miroku with a pissed off Sango coming towards them.

"Hello it's been a while." Hojo said to Sango.

"Why fuck are you here?"

"Like I told Kagome I just moved here."

"Sango calm down." Kagome said.

"Yeah so what if he's here? And besides he's my boyfriend now anyway." Kikyo said linking her arm through Hojo's.

"You two are dating?"

"We have been for a week now."

"Hey Kagome…" Miroku said.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome she looked a bit pale.

"Hey are you alright?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Kagome?" Sango went over to her.

"Take me…away from them….please…." It was a whisper but Inuyasha heard her. He picked Kagome up bridal style and looked at Kikyo and Hojo again.

"I know were gonna end up seeing you two in school so I'm gonna warn you now. Stay away from Kagome or else." And he walked away.

Sango was about to follow them but then realized she needed to do something. She walked up to Hojo and slapped him.

"What was that for?" Hojo yelled hold his cheek.

"That was for Kagome." She said.

She slapped the other side of his face.

"This was for me."

Then she kneed him in the balls.

"And that was what you did to her."

When he fell over she walked away and Miroku went with her.

"Can you stand Hojo?" Kikyo asked.

He shook his head. Kikyo sighed.

***Kagome and Sango's Room***

When they all went back to the girl's place Inuyasha sat Kagome on her bed and sat next to her. Sango sat on the other side of Kagome and Miroku took a chair that was in the room and sat in front of them.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yes, now I am." Kagome said quietly.

"Do you still have feeling for Hofo?" Inuyasha asked.

"What no? Why would you ask that?"

"The way you acted when you saw him…I just thought it was because you wanted him back."

"No! When I saw him it was like I had a flashback and…it was like all those old memories came back. I felt like Hojo was about to ask me out again like he did a long time ago the same day I saw him with the cheerleader."

"Whoa! He did what?" Sango asked.

Kagome forgot she didn't tell Sango about that day so she explained.

"Damn it's a good thing I slapped him twice and kneed him in the balls!"

"You did?"

"Yeah I did it when Inuyasha took you away."

Kagome burst out laughing.

"I wish you had done it when I was still standing there!"

Sango smirked.

"He looked like he was in a lot of pain." Miroku said remembering the expression on Hojo's face when he was on the ground.

"You better now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Much, but I don't know what I'm gonna do when I see them at school."

"Don't worry about that I told both of them to stay away from you."

"You did?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"I can't believe Kikyo is dating him now." Miroku said.

"Yeah after Inuyasha dumped her she must have been really desperate." Sango added.

"No kidding." Kagome said.

"Now that everything is somewhat better what do we do now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wanna go see Mako?"

"I do!" Sango said.

"What is it with you girls and Mako?" Miroku asked.

"He taught us everything we know about music." Kagome said.

"And at least there we won't have to worry about seeing Kikyo or Hojo." Sango said.

The guys shrugged and they went to go to Yuki's.

**I'm sorry it took so long to update it the same thing as always…school plus the fact that I just ended it with this guy I dated for two months and he wants to get back together with me and I'm not sure I want him back right now so I told him that we need to be friends for the time being and he keeps on trying to make me come back now… -_- ugh.**

***ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS***

**Boys…don't bother with em til you know you can handle a bunch of crap….honestly….**

***QUIZ***

**Who is the Un Mother?**

**What's on Sesshomaru's forehead?**

**Who put the rosary beads on Inuyasha?**

**What does Kagura control?**

**Why couldn't Inuyasha pull out Tetsusaiga?**

**Who could?**

***animefangirl92598***


	10. Never Again

**A Broken Heart Can Find Love**

**I'm watching Clannad again it's really funny and sad and awesome! And can you guys like my Facebook page? Its name is animefangirl92598 like on here I'm going to use it to give you guys update and stuff.**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha isn't mine or any song I use.**

**Chapter 10- Never Again**

***Normal P.O.V***

The next day at school somehow word got around that Kagome and Hojo used to date.

"Kagome is it true that you used to date the new boy? And that right now he's dating Kikyo?" A girl asked Kagome while they were in the bathroom washing their hands.

"Sadly yes I did used to date that moron. And yes it's true that he's dating Kikyo." Kagome answered sighing. She had been asked that several times today.

When Kagome left the bathroom she saw Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku waiting for her.

"Kikyo is throwing a party." Sango said.

"What else is new?" Kagome asked.

"She invited us." Inuyasha said putting his arm around Kagome's waist and walked towards the cafeteria.

"She did?" Kagome asked.

"And here's something else, Hojo gave Kikyo a ring." Miroku added.

"What kind of ring?" Kagome asked.

"He gave her a promise ring or something like that."

"I bet she made him give it to her." Sango said.

When they sat down at one of the tables in the cafeteria Kikyo and Hojo came over to them.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Kagome while were in school." Inuyasha said.

"Relax we just needed to ask her something." Kikyo said.

"What?" Kagome asked not looking at them.

"You know I'm having a party right?"

"Yes."

"And you and your sister play right?"

"Again, yes."

"Well I want you both to sing a song about Hojo and me getting together." She lifted her left hand and showed her ring.

"Excuse me?" Sango asked. "If you think-"

"We'll do it." Kagome said interrupting her.

"But Kag-"

"Oh great make sure it's awesome. I also have to ask you something…privately." She said to Kagome.

"Anything you have to say to Kagome you can say in front of us." Inuyasha said putting his arm around Kagome tighter.

"It'll just be for a second. Look we'll stand right over there." Kikyo pointed to a spot near a trashcan a bit far from the table.

"It's okay I'll be fine." Kagome got up and walked with Kikyo.

"What did you want?" Kagome asked when they got there.

"I want my Inu back." Kikyo said and crossed her arms.

"What?"

"I don't know what you did to take him from me but I want you to give him back."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll keep making you miserable. I'm already dating you're ex-boyfriend."

"I don't care about Hojo anymore."

"Really that wasn't what it looked like when you froze at the carnival." She smirked.

"Big deal I was in shock since I hadn't seen him in so many years."

"Yeah whatever, make sure that song is good." She walked back to Hojo and they went back to their table.

"What was that about?" Sango asked when Kagome sat back down.

"She wants me to give Inuyasha back to her."

"What? I'm not getting back together with that cheat-"

"Forget it Inuyasha I'm not going to." Kagome said cutting him off.

"Good."

"Why are we singing for Kikyo and Hojo?" Sango asked.

Kagome smirked.

"Ooh you've got that look on your face! So the song were gonna sing must be awesome."

"Oh it will be, once I write it of course."

"You do remember the party is tonight right?" Miroku asked.

"Duh I've written at least four songs in a day so writing one will be a breeze."

"This is gonna be fun." Sango said.

***Library***

Kagome was looking for a sheet music book for Mrs. Yukito that she asked her to get.

"Ugh where the hell do I look for that book?" Kagome asked herself out loud.

Instead of making herself go crazy she decided to go ask for help. But someone stopped her before she could.

"Kagome is that you?"

Kagome looked to where the voice came from and saw Hojo.

"What do you want?" She asked glaring at him.

"Kagome, will you please take me back?"

"Excuse me?"

"I've missed you so much and have felt so stupid for leaving you."

"Glad you admit that your stupid but I don't want you back. And what about you're dating her?"

"I don't want Kikyo the only reason I'm with her is because she reminds me of you."

"Are you calling me a whore?"

"No! I mean she looks like you."

"Gross! We look nothing alike."

"If you say so…"

"And what about that ring you gave her?"

"Well uh that…"

"I don't know what you two are trying to do but-"

"I gave it to her so that Inuyasha guy would get jealous."

"What?"

"Kikyo thought that if I gave her the ring he would get jealous, think she changed and take her back. And she also thought that you would want me back."

"Sorry but that was a dumb idea and it won't work."

"But K-"

"Goodbye Hojo."

Kagome left him and went to go ask for what she came for. And on the way the perfect song came to her.

***Kikyo's Party Later that Night***

When they showed up at Kikyo's house Kagome had on a white shirt, yellow skinny jeans and white sneakers. Sango had on a red shirt, white skirt and black flats. Inuyasha had on a short sleeve red button up with the buttons undone and a black wife beater under, black jeans and black shoes. And Miroku had on a green hoodie, dark blue jeans and white sneakers.

"You ready to do this?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Definitely," Kagome said.

"There you are come on it's time for you to sing." Kikyo said suddenly standing in front of them.

"Where do we go?" Kagome asked.

"Right in front of the staircase, instruments are already setup for you."

Kagome and Sango went in the direction Kikyo said.

"Inuyasha you look very nice." Kikyo said.

"Thanks?" He said.

"Dude we better get going or else we won't get good views of the girls."

"Right well….later Kikyo."

By the time the guys got a spot Kagome was talking.

"Hey everyone I'm Kagome and this is Sango. We're gonna be singing for Hojo and Kikyo."

Kagome grabbed a guitar and Sango got on the drums.

**Kagome, **_**Kagome and Sango**_

**I hope the ring you gave to her**

**Turns her finger green**

**I hope when you're in bed with her**

**You think of me**

**I would never wish bad things**

**But I don't wish you well**

**Could you tell**

**By the flames that burned your words?**

**I never read your letter**

**Cause I knew what you'd say**

**Give me that Sunday school answer**

**Try and make it all okay**

_**Does it hurt**_

_**To know I'll never be there?**_

_**Bet it sucks **_

_**To see my face everywhere**_

_**It was you**_

_**Who chose to end it like you did**_

**I was the last to know**

_**You knew**_

_**Exactly what you would do**_

_**Don't say**_

_**You simply lost your way**_

_**She may believe you**_

_**But I never will**_

_**Never again**_

**If she really knows the truth**

**She deserves you**

**A trophy wife, oh how cute**

**Ignorance is bliss**

**But when your day comes**

**And he's through with you**

**And he'll be through with you**

**You'll die together but alone**

**You wrote me in a letter**

**You couldn't say it right to my face**

**Well give me that Sunday school answer**

**Repent yourself away**

_**Does it hurt**_

_**To know I'll never be there?**_

_**Bet it sucks**_

_**To see my face everywhere**_

_**It was you**_

_**Who chose to end it like you did**_

_**I was the last to know**_

_**You knew **_

_**Exactly what you would do**_

_**And don't say**_

_**You simply lost your way**_

_**They may believe you **_

_**But I never will**_

_**Never again**_

**Never again will I hear you**

**Never again will I miss you**

**Never again will I fall to you**

**Never**

**Never again will I kiss you**

**Never again will want to**

**Never again will I love you**

**Never**

_**Does it hurt**_

_**To know I'll never be there?**_

_**Bet it sucks**_

_**To see my face everywhere**_

_**It was you**_

_**Who chose to end it like you did**_

_**I was the last to know**_

_**You knew **_

_**Exactly what you would do**_

_**And don't say**_

_**You simply lost your way**_

_**They may believe you**_

_**But I never will **_

_**I never will**_

_**I never will**_

_**Never again**_

When they finished the crowd cheered and Kikyo glared at them.

"When the hell was that about? I told you two to sing an awesome song!" She screamed.

"But that song was awesome don't you guys agree?" Sango asked. They all cheered louder.

"Kagome don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Hojo asked standing next to Kikyo.

"What you did to me was more than harsh." Kagome answered.

"But you didn't have to write that song."

Kagome only shrugged and took the guitar off her shoulder. Then she and Sango went to their boyfriends.

"You both were amazing." Inuyasha said.

"We know!" Sango said as Miroku took her hand.

"Since were done can we go? I'm super tired." Kagome said yawning.

Inuyasha chuckled and kissed her cheek.

**Chapter's Song- Never Again by Kelly Clarkson**

**Just as an FYI I'm going to be finishing My Fairytale soon so um yeah…**

***ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS***

**My mom and I have the strangest talks. Lol.**

***QUIZ***

**Who takes care of Miroku?**

**Who was the last person to join Sesshomaru's group?**

**Who is the youngest brother of the Band of Seven?**

**How old is Kohaku?**

**Is Naraku full demon?**

**How did Inuyasha get sealed to a tree?**

***animefangirl92598***


	11. Time with Sota and Kohaku

**A Broken Heart Can Find Love**

**I want a new anime to watch any suggestions? And if you do can they be dubbed and not subbed? I can't read the words and then look at the pictures. Thanks! And also I put up a new story it's called The Mommy Blocker.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any song I use in any chapter.**

**Chapter 11- Time with Sota and Kohaku**

***Normal P.O.V***

It was the end of school and Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku were all going to go to an arcade.

"Oh crap…" Kagome said and stopped walking.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"Do you know what today is?"

"It's…Friday."

Kagome nodded.

"What's so special about Friday's?" Miroku asked.

"It's the day Kagome and I watch movies with our little brothers."

"Do you want me to drive you both home?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure."

When they got to Kagome and Sango's house Inuyasha and Miroku tried to go in but Kagome blocked them.

"What gives?" Inuyasha asked.

"You've been crashing our private movie night for a while now." Kagome said.

"So?"

"The key word in that was _private_."

"You know the boys love it when I come."

"That may be true but will they like Miroku?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Miroku asked.

"They're picky plus I really don't want them to pick up certain habits from him."

"What habits?"

Kagome only raised a brow.

"I won't do anything."

"We'll see…" Kagome moved out of the way and let them in and shut the door.

"Sota, Kohaku!" Kagome called.

"What's up sis?" Sota said coming downstairs with Kohaku behind him.

"You remember Sango's boyfriend Miroku." Kagome said gesturing to Miroku with her hand.

"Oh yeah you sung with Inuyasha in the talent show." Sota said.

"And you're also the guy she calls a lecher." Kohaku added.

"Anyway would you mind if he joined us for our movie night."

"Instead of just us we ended up getting Inuyasha." Sota said.

"And if we let Miroku join it'll be four guys." Kohaku said.

"He's in!" Sota and Kohaku said in unison.

Kagome sighed. "Fine if he is then he's buying the snacks."

"I can do that. What movie are we watching?"

"It's Sango's pick this time, but knowing her I think I know what she chose." Kohaku said.

"And what's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll find out speaking of her where did she go?" Kagome asked.

"She's upstairs!" Sango called.

"Well what is she doing upstairs?" Kagome called back.

"Changing and she wants Kagome to bring her ass up here too!"

Kagome laughed and went to change also.

"What snacks should I pick up?" Miroku asked.

"Anything chips, candy, marshmallows we have plenty of popcorn already." Sota said.

"And we have soda already too." Kohaku added.

"Alright dude let me borrow your car." Miroku said to Inuyasha.

"I swear if I find one single scratch…." Inuyasha warned.

"What will you do buy a new car?" Miroku asked taking his keys and left.

Sota and Kohaku laughed.

"Bastard…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Where'd Miroku go?" Sango asked coming downstairs with Kagome. Sango changed into an orange tank top and green basketball shorts. And Kagome changed into a black t-shirt and purple sweat pants.

"Sexy." Inuyasha smirked and wrapped arm around Kagome's waist.

"Whatever…where is Miroku?" Kagome asked repeating Sango's earlier question.

"He went out to get snacks." Sota answered.

"What do we do until he gets back?" Sango asked.

Sota and Kohaku shared a look and a grin.

"Mortal Kombat…" They said in unison again.

They played game after game and right now Kagome was beating Inuyasha again.

"Damn it! How the hell do you keep beating me?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms.

"I'm just good with Sonya and Baraka." Kagome smirked.

"Sis you gotta tech me your tricks." Sota said.

"No way, my strategies are for me only."

"Hey guys I'm back!" Miroku called.

"What the hell took you so long?" Inuyasha asked.

"I had a lot of stuff to choose from." Miroku asked.

"You got lost didn't you?" Sango asked seeing through Miroku's excuse.

"You know me well my sweet flower." Miroku laughed.

"Sango a flower?" Sota whispered to Kohaku.

"Let alone a sweet one." Kohaku whispered back.

Sango's left eye twitched and she went over and hit both of the boys on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Sota and Kohaku yelled.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku laughed.

"Let's just watch the movie." Kagome said.

"Yes!" Sango agreed and pulled the movie they were watching off the rack.

"Twilight you gotta be kidding. And I thought Kagome's Lion King was bad." Inuyasha said.

"To be more technical its Twilight Breaking Dawn part 2." Kagome said.

"Whatever I think it's still pretty gay."

"You're gay!" Sango said.

"No, I'm obviously not I'm dating Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"So she could be a cover up for the fact that you're gay."

"But I dated Kikyo before her."

"You could have needed a whore girl cover up and a decent girl cover up."

"Uh…can we just watch the movie?" Kohaku asked.

Sango put the DVD in and they all sat around with snacks. Inuyasha sat on the armchair with Kagome in his lap and a bowl of popcorn on Kagome's lap. Miroku and Sango cuddled on the sofa with a bag of marshmallows. And Sota and Kohaku sat on the floor with a bag of chips that Miroku brought.

"Who's cleaning up after this?" Kagome asked when Jacob sees Bella as a vampire for the first time.

"Inuyasha is." Sango said.

"What why?"

"Miroku brought the snacks so you clean up."

"No."

"Then we'll vote, who wants Inuyasha to clean up."

Sota, Kohaku, Miroku, Sango and Kagome raise their hands.

"Guess it is you after all." Sango went back to watching the movie.

They were into the middle of the movie and Inuyasha pulled Kagome's face to look at him.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing…you're just…sort of beautiful." Inuyasha smiled.

"I'm only sort of?"

"I thought you knew what I was doing."

"No…"

"Bella said that to Jake in New Moon."

"I thought you said Twilight was gay."

"Rin makes me watch it with her. She is in love with it."

"Just like Sango."

Inuyasha smiled again and put his hand on Kagome's cheek. Kagome smiled too and leaned into his hand.

"I can't believe I used to hate you." Kagome said.

"I know I think it was that project that really brought us together."

"I do too I can't believe we got an A on it."

"I can we worked really hard on it. Oh I just remembered something."

"What?"

"I never told you…"

"Told me what?"

Inuyasha moved his mouth to her ear and whispered, "I love you."

Kagome smiled. "I love you too."

Inuyasha moved to kiss Kagome.

"I want Kate's power!" Sango said interrupting them.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because instead of me always slapping and hitting Miroku for doing something stupid I could just shock him."

Everyone laughed except Miroku.

"That hurts me my love right here." Miroku said pointing to his heart.

"It would hurt even more if I had her power."

"But the only place I want you to make me hurt is-"

Sango punch him in the head.

"I'll shut up now." Miroku said rubbing the bump on his head.

They were watching the battle scene now.

"You do you think will win Edward's team or the Volturi?" Sota asked.

"Edward's duh." Kagome said.

"Movies like this don't ever have twist where the bad guys win." Inuyasha said.

"It'd be cool if they did." Kohaku said.

"What do you think…oh gross!" Sota said since he saw Sango and Miroku kissing.

"Would you too quit trying to suck each other's lips off?" Inuyasha asked making them pull apart.

"You could have given us a few more minutes." Miroku said.

"But then you both would have been lipless."

Miroku stuck his tongue out at him and Sango was blushing. At the end of the movie everyone got up and stretched.

"You can start cleaning now." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Help me." Inuyasha said.

"No way, you can clean up by yourself."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a puppy dog look.

"Stop that!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha started making whimpering sounds.

Kagome sighed. "Fine…"

Inuyasha smirked and they got to cleaning.

"What do we do?" Miroku asked.

"Wanna go upstairs and play?" Sota asked.

"Play what?"

"GTA IV"

"Oh sweet let's go."

Sota, Kohaku, Miroku, and Sango went upstairs.

"I'll dry the dishes you wash them." Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded. They started washing and it was fairly quiet until Inuyasha asked Kagome a question.

"Do you know what a Mate Smell is?" Inuyasha asked handing Kagome another bowl to dry.

"It's the smell someone gives off to a demon to tell them that they are their mate."

"Good."

"Why'd you ask?"

"Well…" Inuyasha handed Kagome the last bowl and faced her.

Kagome dried the bowl and faced him too.

"You're my mate, Kagome."

"I…am?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha took her hands in his and nodded.

Kagome smiled and jumped into his arms. He spun her around and kissed her.

"So when the time comes will you let me mark you?" Inuyasha asked putting her down.

"Of course I will!"

Inuyasha kissed her again.

**I made a new story called The Mommy Blocker you guys should read it.**

***ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS***

**My uncle just had a baby! He's the cutest boy on the planet! But my grandma acts like no one can hold him when she's around and calls the strangest names ever.**

**Here's all the anime's I've seen so you guys don't repeat if you give me suggestions:**

**Inuyasha, Clannad, Peach Girl, Soul Eater, Ouran Highschool Host Club, MoonPhase, Karin, B Gata H Kei, The Familiar of Zero, Fruits Basket, Ai Yori Aoshi, Kekkaishi, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Elfen Lied, Highschool of the Dead, Rosario + Vampire, Romeo x Juliet, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, Vampire Knight, Angel Beats!, Girls Bravo!, Please Teacher, Kanon 2006, School Rumble, Samurai Girls,**

**Suzuka, Ultra Maniac**

***QUIZ***

**Who killed Kikyo?**

**Who is Onigumo now?**

**When does Kagome get good with her bow and arrows?**

**How old is Kohaku?**

**Who are Juromaru and Kageromaru?**

**Why doesn't Kohaku remember Sango?**

***animefangirl92598***


	12. Kagome and Hojo in the Gym Storage Room…

**A Broken Heart Can Find Love**

**Here we go with the twelfth chapter! I have something special for you in the randomness so please read it. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any song I might use in any chapter.**

**Chapter 12- Kagome and Hojo in the Gym Storage Room…Alone**

***Normal P.O.V***

"Get back here right now!"

Kagome was currently chasing Sota and Kohaku around the house because they stole her diary. Why she even kept one she didn't know.

"Here, Sota catch it!" Kohaku called and tossed the book to Sota who caught it with ease and dodged his sister's attempt to jump and tackle him.

"Sango help me!" Kagome called to her.

"Sorry girlie I can't I gotta help in the kitchen." Sango said and giggled with Nisuki when they heard Kagome scream out of frustration.

"Do you think she'll hurt them?" Nisuki asked pulling bread out of the oven.

"No way, they might have like what, just two or three broken bones is all, no biggie." Sango said with a shrug.

Nisuki smiled knowing fully well that Sango was joking…at least she hoped she was.

"Give me my diary or else…" Kagome warned the boys.

"Or else what, you won't do anything." Sota challenged.

"Oh won't I? I think Hina might be interested in knowing you think she's the hottest girl on the planet. And Kohaku Suki might be equally as interested to know you feel the same."

Both boys instantly paled.

"How do you know about them?" Kohaku asked.

"You both gossip like two little girls and you're just as loud."

"Well how would they find out?"

"Easy I go to your school, ask around for them, find them, and tell them."

The diary was thrown to Kagome right after that.

"Good boys!" Kagome praised.

"I hope you all settled things out because dinner is ready." Nisuki said with a bowl of pasta in her hands. Sango was behind her with the bread.

"Yum all that running around made me super hungry." Kagome said.

***School***

"Nice job trashing Higurashi!" A boy said to Kagome in the hall after she left Science.

"Ever since the party your girls have become more popular." Miroku commented.

"Yeah well these douches better not get any ideas." Inuyasha said glaring at a boy who appeared to be checking out Kagome. He ran away the second he felt Inuyasha's heated stare.

"Who cares if they do it's not like they'll steel her from you." Sango said and pinched Miroku's hand that was coming dangerously close to her ass.

"I know but…hey you alright Kagome?" Inuyasha asked noticing she hadn't been talking for a while now.

Kagome just pointed ahead. Coming their way was Koga with his arm around a red headed girl.

"Look who we have here…the mutt is with my old women how cute." Koga said stopping in front of them.

"What the fuck I was never yours!" Kagome screamed.

"Calm down…I'll handle this." Inuyasha whispered into her ear. "So Koga is that another guy's girl that you got there? You gonna bang her in the _women's _restroom like you did with mine?"

"What?" The red head asked.

"No dumb fuck this is Ayame my new girlfriend. And the only reason I banged that bitch at all was because she was always honey as hell and wanted a man who would give her what she needed. Boys like you can't do what I can to please a woman. Isn't that right Ayame?" Koga asked putting his arm around Ayame's shoulder.

"Well I'm glad you did what you did." Inuyasha said.

"Why is that?" Koga asked a bit surprised that Inuyasha wasn't really fighting back.

"Because, braking up with Kikyo brought me Kagome. They girl _you _wanted from the start but couldn't and won't ever have."

"Who the hell needs her? I have Ayame."

"But is she enough?"

"She's plenty!"

Ayame didn't really know what to do so she just stood there.

"You're lying Koga just admit it to yourself already."

"I'm not the only one I need is Ayame!"

"Keep telling yourself that…you guys ready to go to gym?"

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku nodded and the all walked away leaving Koga and Ayame where they were.

"I'm impressed Inuyasha you didn't get mad or fight Koga at all." Kagome said.

"I didn't need to, I already won." Inuyasha said.

"You aren't the same bad boy you used to be." Sango said.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say so all he said was, "Feh."

***Gym***

"Get partners for the next activity!" Mr. Sato said and blew his whistle.

Kagome and Sango were together, Inuyasha and Miroku were together, Kikyo was with a girl named Kagura, Koga was with Ayame and they were…making out. And Hojo was with some guy named Shippo.

"Now here's how this game will work, ten of you will be one whole team and the other ten will be the other. One side will be hunters while the others will be the deer. The reason you have partners is because it's better to have a teammate with you. The hunters will be equipped with water guns while as he deer will have to wear antlers and a deer tail. Once you decide your teams meet me outside.

"Wanna be deer's?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Sure I can work on my survivor skills." Kagome said and they got the things they needed and went out.

"Hunters?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"Hell yeah hunters." Inuyasha replied and grabbed a gun with Miroku and followed the girls out. Oh how he was going to love seeing Kagome get wet.

After the rest of the students got what they needed they started the game. The hunters were Inuyasha, Miroku, Hojo, Shippo, Koga, Ayame and four other kids. And the deer's were Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, Kagura and six other kids.

Do you think we'll win?" Sango whispered to Kagome.

"No way, not with Kikyo on our team, she'd probably let one of the hunter guys squirt her and then dance around while she gets soaked." Kagome whispered back.

"No argument there."

Inuyasha and Miroku were on a hunt and their girlfriends were their first targets.

"Can you find them?" Miroku asked.

"I think so I think I'm picking up Kagome's scent."

"Good I think this might be my favorite gym activity."

"Mine too."

There she was she and Sango were faced away from them whispering something about Kikyo.

"That's them, you ready?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku nodded and together they silently counted while they tiptoed to the girls.

One…two…

"Oh no Inuyasha is going to get me!" Kikyo said jumping in front of them out of nowhere.

"Dammit! I almost had her!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome and Sango were already long gone the second they heard Kikyo said Inuyasha.

"Oh well guess you'll have to settle for me." Kikyo said seductively.

"My ass I will, Miroku let's go our prey is escaping."

"I'm right behind you." Miroku said and left.

"Hey! Were partners remember don't go running off like that!" Kagura scolded Kikyo when she finally caught up to her.

But Kikyo ignored her and continued to look toward the way Inuyasha went to chase Kagome.

_I will have him back and Higurashi you bitch you will pay for taking him from me._ Kikyo though.

***After the game***

In the end the deer's did end up winning after all because all Koga and Ayame did was suck each other's brains out. And Hojo and Shippo were lousy shots.

"Higurashi, Koto, take the equipment back to the storage room." Mr. Sota said.

Kagome groaned but didn't complain and did what she was told with Hojo.

"This looks like the last of it." Hojo told Kagome.

"Good." Was the only thing Kagome said.

"Did someone leave the door open?" A girl asked from outside the storage room then shut the door.

"Let's go." Kagome said and walked to the door with Hojo behind her.

"Who shut the door?" Hojo asked.

"Oh man…" Kagome said and tried to open it.

"It only opens from the outside not the inside." Hojo told her.

"Well isn't this just great!" Kagome walked over and sat on some mats.

"It'll be alright someone will come eventually."

"They need to come now I don't want to be stuck in here with you."

"You really hate me don't you?"

"More than anything."

"Well can I tell you why I did what I did?"

"I don't want to hear it. Right now all I want is to leave and I doubt anyone any one will come. Today just had to be a stupid half day!"

"I still think you should know."

"No!"

"I only did it because…because…"

"It was because you're a dick."

"Well yes that and…"

"And because you never actually cared about me."

"No, Kagome I loved you I still love you."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"You are to!"

"Please, Kagome." Hojo grabbed her hands.

"I was an idot to let you go. I thought having girl after girl would make me popular. And it did but I lost the most important person in the world because of it…you."

"Why are you dating Kikyo?" She pulled her hands away from him.

"She looks like you and she and I had this idea that if we dated you would come back to me and Inuyasha would go back to her."

"Dumb idea it will never happen."

"He might go back to Kikyo. So give me another chance Kagome."

Kagome stood up and reached down into her shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Inuyasha."

"Why didn't you do that a first?"

"I forgot I had my phone."

"You always were a tad bit forgetful."

Kagome ignored the comment and speed dialed Inuyasha.

"_Are you done putting the equipment away with…him?"_ Inuyasha asked.

"Sorta, we got locked in." Kagome said.

"_What you two are alone?"_

"Relax it's not like anything happened."

"_It better not have."_

"Who do take me for Kikyo? I would never do that to you. Don't you trust me?"

"_Of course I trust you! It's him I don't trust. In fact put me on speaker."_

Kagome did what she was told.

"_You stay away from my Kagome you hear me. I promise if you do anything to her it'll be the last thing you ever do again."_

"Sounds promising…so if I told her I still loved her would that be bad? I kinda already did though." Hojo said.

"_What? Kagome I'll be there in ten no make that five." _And with that Inuyasha hung up.

"Why the hell did you tell him that?" Kagome screamed.

"To piss him off, so will you go out with me again?"

"No!" Kagome was beyond angry.

Hojo was about to say something else but the storage room doors ripped open before he could.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha you ruin all the fun, Kagome and I were just about to make out." Hojo sighed.

"We were not! Don't believe him." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"I know that Kagome I can smell the fact that he's lying. And besides I know you would never do that to me you aren't Kikyo." Inuyasha said.

"Kagome might cheat on you." Hojo said.

"Oh please, like I'd ever cheat on my mate." Kagome smirked knowing that would somewhat end this conversation.

"Your mate…you two mated?"

"No not yet but we will."

"Yes so later Homo." Inuyasha said and took Kagome by the hand out of the storage room.

_Kikyo isn't gonna like this…_ Hojo thought.

**I did this in two days! Holla at a playa! **

***ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS***

**So about this guy's whoever is my 100th reviewer can….make the quiz questions and they can also…decide what can happen in one of the next chapters since I'm going to make it another date chapter. It can be Inu and Kag or Sango and Miro or Sessh and Rin or even all six or just four it will be your choice. Just make sure to tell me how you want it to go like should Kikyo pop up with Hojo again or…what? I'll tell you who the 100****th**** reviewer was and then that person can PM me the stuff.**

***QUIZ- WHO AM I?***

**I love Kagome but that stupid mutt gets in the way all the time. Who am I?**

**My sister goes into a well so she can fight demons with a guy with dog ears. Who am I?**

**I wish to have beautiful hair like my brother and not be bald. Who am I?**

**I used to hate my mommy and my little brother and always tried to hurt them. Who am I?**

**I was a man stuck in a cave, a priestess took care of me, and I gave my soul to a bunch of demons. Who am I?**

**I am a dark priestess and I hate Kikyo. Who am I?**

***animefangirl92598* **


	13. Saving Yuki's

**A Broken Heart Can Find Love**

**Hello…not much to say…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any song I may use in any chapter.**

**Chapter 13- Saving Yuki's**

***Normal P.O.V***

"And you're sure this will crush her?"

"I'm positive it will she loves this place more than anything."

"Too bad it's gonna become my new private dress and shoe store."

Kikyo and Hojo pushed open the door to Yuki's and talked to Mako.

***Inuyasha's House***

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were in Inuyasha game room playing Just Dance 4.

"Dammit Sango you keep beating me!" Kagome said and threw the Wii remote on the couch next to Inuyasha.

"You have your fighting games and I have my dance games." Sango said smiling at her new high score for Hot for Me by A.K.A.

"This is bull!"

"Kagome chill." Inuyasha said.

"I don't want to! I will beat you sissy bet on it!" Kagome said to Sango.

"I'm sure you will." Sango laughed.

Kagome's phone rang.

"Kagome your phone is ringing." Miroku said.

"No shit…hello Kagome here. Hey Mako…what's wrong? She didn't…your serious? I'm on my way." Kagome hung up and ran downstairs.

"Kagome what happened to Mako?" Sango asked running after her.

"That no good bitch!" Kagome yelled pacing by the front door.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kikyo went to Yuki's and told Mako that her father was going to buy it and make it a private store for Kikyo!"

"She what!" Sango shrieked.

"How'd she find out about Yuki's?" Miroku asked.

"Hojo probably told her." Sango said.

"We need to leave." Kagome said.

***Yuki's***

When they got to Yuki's they found Mako with his head in his hands.

"Mako is it true?" Sango asked and kneeled down on his right. Kagome went to his left.

"Yes, were going to lose Yuki's." Mako said.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Miroku asked.

"Not unless you can lend me fifteen thousand dollars…."

"I can." Inuyasha said.

"Seriously you will?" Mako asked.

"Sure it's the least I could do after all the help you've given to Miroku and me."

"What help?" Kagome asked.

"Well…we've been…getting lessons in singing and playing to impress you girls."

"Aw that's so sweet!" Sango said and kissed Miroku on the cheek.

"And also a good think because I have an idea." Kagome said.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"I want to help raise money to save Yuki's and you do too right?"

"Yes."

"So let's raise fifteen hundred dollars and Inuyasha can put down the rest."

"How do we raise that kind of money?"

"We have a concert!"

"That's a great idea!" Mako said standing up.

"All we need is a place, date, time, and whose gonna be in it." Miroku said.

"We can have it at my place." Inuyasha suggested.

"And we can do it this upcoming Saturday." Sango said.

"From six to nine." Kagome said.

"A three hour concert? Can you pull that off?" Mako asked.

"Do you remember who we are?"

"How could I forget?" Mako smiled.

"We're gonna need a lot of help. We've only got what, three days?" Sango said.

"We can get Mrs. Yukito to help." Kagome said.

"Please call me Mai." Mai said walking into the store with a man at her side.

"Alright but in school it's Mrs. Yukito."

"Of course, oh this is my fiancé Kyo. And Kyo these are my students Kagome Higurashi and Sango Tajika, and their boyfriends Inuyasha Takahashi and Miroku Ootoji."

"Hello." Kyo greeted.

"Sup." Inuyasha said.

"Hey." Kagome said.

"It's nice to meet you." Sango said.

"Wow your fiancé is hot!" Miroku said to Kyo and was knocked out by Sango soon after.

"And here I thought he stopped that…" Kagome sighed.

"Hasn't he meet Mai before?" Kyo asked after saying hello to Mako.

"No, we just talk about her a lot." Sango said.

"So you got my message?" Mako asked Mai.

"Yes, and I heard your plan I think it's a great idea too! Who is playing what?" Mai said.

"Sango and I will sing and Sango can also play bass and I can do guitar." Kagome said.

"I'll…ow, play the drums for you." Miroku said sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"You got up quickly this time." Sango said and helped him stand all the way up.

"If Miro plays drums then Inuyasha can play guitar too." Kagome said.

"Um who said I'm playing in this?" Inuyasha asked.

"I did, just now."

"I don't want to."

"Please, for me?"

"I thought it was for Yuki's…"

Kagome glared at him. "Then do it because you owe Mako."

"But I'm already giving him money." Inuyasha smirked.

"You have an answer for everything don't you? Alright if you don't do it I'll tell Sesshomaru that you have dreams about you being his servant and enjoying it."

"You promised not to tell anyone! And it was a nightmare not a dream!"

"Dream, nightmare same difference, they both happen while you're asleep."

"Fine I'll do it."

"Now that…uh that's settled do you have any songs in mind?" Mako asked.

"Do you wanna use some of the songs you wrote Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Sure I'm sure Kikyo and Hojo will show up. And I want Hojo to feel some of the pain I felt all those years."

"You should make some new songs too." Mako said.

"I made one the day after Hojo and I got locked in the gym storage room." Kagome said.

"So you guys have a place, date, time, musicians, and music. All you need is flyers and tickets." Kyo said.

Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at each other.

"I can make the tickets and Kagome can make the flyers." Inuyasha said.

"You can?" Miroku asked.

"We are in art class."

"Oh yeah! How did that project go?"

"We both got A's."

"Nice."

"Let's start rehearsing like I said we only have three days." Sango said.

"Hold on why do even need fifteen thousand dollars?" Miroku asked.

"You're asking now?" Mai asked.

"I forgot."

Mako started to tell them the story from this morning.

***Flashback***

_Mako was sitting in his parent's store finishing up helping out some customers._

"_Have a nice day." Mako called to them._

"_You too sir!" The woman said as she left and two more people came in._

"_Hello, welcome to Yuki's Music Shop how may I help you?" Mako asked._

"_Yeah hi, listen pack all this shit up in here this store is mine."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_My daddy is buying this store for me."_

"_What?"_

"_Yup, here are the papers your parents; the ones who actually own the store signed them."_

_Mako took the papers out of her hands and read them over._

"_Just who the hell are you both?" He asked after reading them._

"_Temper, temper I'm Kikyo Satomi and this is my boyfriend Hojo."_

"_Wait your Kikyo? Inuyasha's ex?"_

"_We'll be back together soon and Hojo here will have Kagome."_

"_If that's your plan then why are you two together?"_

"_Easy, at first I thought if Inuyasha saw me with someone else he'd take me back. And I also thought if Hojo came back into Kagome's life she'd go back to him. But those too don't give in too easily so I'm just going to continue dating Hojo until we both have what we want."_

"_Did you ever consider that they don't want you both? And you Homo don't you know what you did to Kagome?"_

"_It's _Hojo _and I'm well aware of what I did. When she takes me back she'll forgive and forget."_

"_Maybe she will forgive but she will never forget and most certainly never take you back."_

"_Back to the reason I even came in this shithole! This store will be my private dress and shoe store."_

"_Why do you even want Yuki's?"_

"_To crush Kagome, she loves it here so I'm taking it from her."_

"_I won't let you."_

"_Well unless you can give my father fifteen thousand dollars to buy this place back then I don't think you can stop me."_

"_I will! How long do I have?"_

"_A week but you don't have and won't have that kind of money within a week."_

"_Watch me."_

_Kikyo laughed and left the store._

***Flashback end***

"Why did mother and father sign the papers?" Mai asked.

"Kikyo might have tricked them into doing it." Inuyasha said.

"How could she do that?" Sango asked.

"Kikyo has her ways."

"Enough chit-chat guys! It's time to save Yuki's!" Kagome said.

"Let's start with that new song you wrote Kagome." Mako said.

"We wrote some songs too so we can do that after." Inuyasha said.

The group went to the back room with the instruments after Mako flipped the open sign to close.

"Get ready it's called Call Me When Your Sober. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku get on the instruments and play as I sing. There's some piano so I'm going to play it."

And for the rest of the night they worked on the concert stuff.

**A little short but the next three chapters will have the concert.**

***ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS***

**If a guy keeps asking you to prove you love him or if you really love him how do you prove it and what do you say?**

***QUIZ- WHO SAID IT?***

**I'm in love with you Kagome!**

**Always pick on the little guy…**

**What is pure is unpure, what is unpure is pure**

**Why are protecting that demon Naraku?**

**I made him forget, I erased all the memories of his life. Bring me the Tetsusaiga Inuyasha's precious sword only then shall I let Kohaku have eternal life.**

**Totosai it looks like you're looking for an early retirement, into your grave.**

***animefangirl92598***


	14. Concert Part One

**A Broken Heart Can Find Love**

**Finally the concert chapter! I had a winner for the contest so congrats to **_**chahiro in love 101**_**!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any song I may use in any chapter.**

**Chapter 14- Concert Part One**

***Normal P.O.V***

"You guys ready?" Mai asked.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were all on stage with Mai and Mako waiting for the curtains to lift.

"More than ready, didn't you say your parents were out there?" Sango asked.

"Yes, we should go it with them now." Mako said to Mai.

"Right, good luck out there!" She said before she left with her older brother.

"How did we not know they were siblings?" Kagome asked.

"I know they even look alike!" Sango said.

"Hey the curtains are going up in fifteen." The stage help said.

Kagome took her place in front of the piano that was needed for the first song. Sango grabbed her bass, Inuyasha got a guitar, and Miroku got to the drums.

"Starting in five…four…three…two…" The curtains lifted and it took them all to adjust to the spotlights. Kagome noticed her mom, Sota, Kohaku, Inutaisho, Izayoi, Sesshomaru, and a two months pregnant Rin. She also noticed Mai, Mako, their parents, Kyo, some people from the school and of course Kikyo and Hojo.

"Hey everyone!" Kagome said.

"Welcome to the Saving Yuki's Concert!" Sango said.

"I didn't think we'd have this many people show but hey I'm not complaining." Inuyasha said.

"Let's rock this place!" Miroku said.

"No one says that anymore Miro…" Kagome said.

"So? Just start playing these people didn't come here to hear us talk all night.

Kagome laughed and nodded then started the song with piano.

_**Kagome singing,**_**Kagome and Sango singing**

_**Don't cry to me**_

_**If you loved me**_

_**You would be here with me**_

**You want me**

**Come find me**

**Make up your mind**

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku started playing their instruments too.

_**Should have let you fall**_

_**Lose it all**_

_**So maybe you can remember yourself**_

_**Can't keep **_**believing**

_**We're only **_**deceiving ourselves**

_**And I'm sick of the lie**_

_**And you're too late**_

_**Don't cry to me **_

_**If you loved me**_

_**You would be here with me**_

_**You want me **_

_**Come find me**_

_**Make up your mind**_

Kagome played the piano some more.

_**Couldn't take the blame**_

_**Sick with shame**_

_**Must be exhausting **_

_**To lose your own game**_

_**Selfishly **_**hated**

_**No wonder **_**you're jaded**

_**You can't play the victim this time**_

_**And you're too late**_

_**So don't cry to me**_

_**If you loved me**_

_**You would be here with me**_

_**You want me**_

_**Come find me **_

_**Make up your mind**_

It was just Kagome and Miroku playing now while she still sung.

_**You never call me **_

_**When you're sober**_

_**You only want it**_

_**Cause it's over, it's over**_

Now Inuyasha and Sango started playing again.

**How could I**

_**Have burned paradise?**_

**How could I?**

_**You were never mine**_

_**So don't cry to me**_

_**If you loved me**_

_**You would be here with me**_

_**Don't lie to me**_

_**Just get your things **_

_**I've made up your mind**_

Everyone cheered and Hojo couldn't help but get the feeling that was about him.

"Wow thanks everyone!" Kagome said getting up from the piano so Mako could play the rest of the piano that would be needed later. Then she grabbed Blaze which was waiting for her.

"This next one is for my love, Kagome." Inuyasha said and kissed her. Kikyo was getting pissed. Everyone got ready and started playing.

_**Inuyasha singing**_

_**Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin**_

_**Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin**_

_**She's so beautiful**_

_**And I tell her everyday**_

_**Yeah**_

_**I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me**_

_**And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see**_

_**But every time she asks me do I look okay?**_

_**I say**_

_**When I see your face**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**Cause you're amazing **_

_**Just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile **_

_**The whole world stops and stares for a while**_

_**Cause girl, you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**_

_**Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy**_

_**She's so beautiful**_

_**And I tell her everyday**_

_**Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you change**_

_**If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same**_

_**So don't even bother asking if you look okay**_

_**You know I'll say**_

_**When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change**_

_**Cause you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile **_

_**The whole world stops and stares for a while**_

_**Cause girl, you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_**The way you are**_

_**The way you are**_

_**Girl, you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_**When I see your face **_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**Cause you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for a while**_

_**Cause girl, you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_**Yeah**_

"It's time for our break." Miroku said.

The crowd booed.

"Aw don't worry we've still got four more song to do! So if you need refreshments just go into the Takahashi mansion and you'll find snacks and drinks." Sango said.

"But before you go I'm going to call out numbers that were on the tickets. If you get called you come up here and get autographs and stuff." Kagome said.

The crowd cheered really loud at this and Inuyasha winced.

Kagome laughed. "So will ticket numbers one twenty, two ninety, fourteen, three hundred, fifty three, and sixty please come up!"

All the people who had those ticket numbers came up while everyone else went to get refreshments.

"You all did so amazing!" Izayoi said and rushed to give them all hugs. Nisuki went next.

"Thanks, two down and four more to go." Sango sighed.

"We'll be fine." Miroku said.

"How would you know? You don't even sing anything but the last song! We're gonna do all the singing!" Kagome said.

Miroku laughed. "I can't play and sing. It's complicated."

"No it isn't you just don't wanna do the extra work." Inuyasha said.

"And how can you not be able to play and sing but can do it for the last song?" Kagome asked.

"Ah well…."

"Damn pervert! Don't touch me like that in front of my mother!" Sango shrieked.

"Ouch…got it…" Miroku said and rubbed his sore head.

**Chapter's Songs- Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence, Just The Way You Are from Punk Goes Pop 4**

**So how was that? Did you like the songs?**

***ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS***

**I just got a new laptop but you would not believe how complicated it is….*sigh***

***QUIZ ANSWERS***

**Koga**

**Shippo**

**Kikyo**

**Sango**

**Naraku**

**Sesshomaru**

***QUIZ***

**What color are Inuyasha's eyes as a human?**

**What does Inuyasha wear around his neck?**

**What does it do?**

**Who wore Shippo's father as a belt?**

**Is Hakudoshi ever defeated?**

**Who did it?**

***animefangirl92598***


End file.
